


Love To Stay, Have To Leave

by sussie_kitten (sussiekitten)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance, Slash, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sussiekitten/pseuds/sussie_kitten
Summary: Sequel to Emily.  15 years has gone by, and hope has begun to fade. What can a meeting between a teenage girl and a man change? Why does Emily feel so connected to this Jameson? What is happening to her dreams? Why is everything so different? No one knows. But Emily is determined to find out why.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_A/N Made in thanks to my wonderful reviewers of “Emily”!! Oh, if you haven’t read “Emily”, I strongly suggest you read it before reading this story. Though, you can understand it without reading the first part, you’ll understand so much more if you do. I have no beta, meaning that all mistakes belong to me! XD  
The long italic texting is a dream, just to have cleared that up._

_Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter, the books would have been full of delicious slash. Therefore, I cannot be J.K. Rowling, as the HP books remain a kid’s book to this day._

 

****

**

Welcome To My Life

**

****

The night was clear and dark. The moon hung in solitude upon the sky, a few small stars spread across the dark blanket was the only thing keeping it company. The neighbourhood beneath it was quiet. Somewhere, a clock struck two-thirty a.m.

The houses were small and all a little different from the next. One had two floors and no garden while another had more garden than it had house. One had a vicious dog-looking creature sleeping on its porch while another had a few gnomes sneaking around in its bushes. One house even had a few extra rooms planted here and there on their property. But none of this was unusual to this neighbourhood, because this was a wizard neighbourhood. The only thing that was unusual there however was the light glowing from a single window.

In number 23 Wanders Lane, on the second floor, a little light flooded through the curtains. Inside the room its bed was only half made; the covers slightly sliding off. The dresser’s door was almost closed, a pair of jeans blocking the door from fully closing. On the walls there were several posters; some people moving, some not. The desk stood against the opposite wall of the bed. On its surface many books and various items were lying on top of each other, practically hiding the laptop on it. A bookcase stood proudly against one wall, filled with books of almost any subject. A stereo stood on a small table, not far from the small television-unit. A few stuffed animals sat almost wherever they pleased. But one thing remained; the room was empty of its usual occupant.

The padding of feet and the door opening finally made the room whole. A girl in her teens entered and flung herself tiredly on the unmade bed. The golden blond hair reached just over her shoulders, from where the hair had been coloured black; which in turn reached a few inches below the girl’s shoulders. Said shoulders heaved when the girl sighed.  
Two shady green eyes peeked up from where the two arms crossed. One hand supported her chin while it clenched around an object. A lone tear made its way down her cheek and reached her knuckles slowly.

The free hand bushed away the moisture absently. After lying there for a few more minutes the teenager turned to lie on her back. The hand let go of the object caught in its grasp. A pendant fell down to lie around the slender neck once again. Two quick hands tied the hair back until only the long fringe was left around her face.

At long last the girl lied down to sleep. One hand gently felt the pendant one last time before the green eyes closed.

“Night paps.” The teenager whispered into the night.

The lights turned themselves off, laying the poster on the back of the door in total darkness. But the small light from the moon lightened the name up on the poster; Emily Malfoy.

~*~*~*~

_It was thundering, but she couldn’t see anything in front of her. She reached out, but her hand was engulfed in darkness. Emily tried to scream, but only heard silence._  
The sound of a car reached her ears. She turned to see a silver vehicle drive pass her. She couldn’t see who was inside, but she had the feeling she knew them. Everything around Emily was wet, but she herself was dry.

_Suddenly, she was standing near a lake. The dark water caught her attention for a moment. The liquid darkness seemed to be able to swallow everything that came near it. Emily started to back away, but saw that she only moved forward. She tried to yell again, but no sound came._

_A crash sounded and she turned her eyes towards the sky. The same car was flying off the end of the road and was falling down towards her. Suddenly the blonde recognised the driver._

_“NO!”_

Emily woke sharply as the stereo turned itself on; as it did eight a.m. every morning during her summer break. The blonde shook her head; try to get rid of the last shivers from the nightmare. Emily often had nightmares when her mind was troubled, but she wouldn’t let them scare her. She stretched before getting out of bed. Padding quietly over to the still playing stereo she turned it off by hand. She would have loved to do it magically, but Emily had not turned seventeen yet, and wouldn’t for another month.

Going through her morning routine, the young woman tried to be as quiet as possible, knowing her dad wasn’t about to get up yet. Walking down the stairs when she finished half an hour later; Emily felt better than she had yesterday. Yesterday she had dreaded the next day to come. 3rd of August was always a hard day for her and her dad. That was the day her other father had been lost, and so presumed dead.

She sighed as she entered the kitchen. Even after only four hours of sleep, she felt awake. That would be noticed when the evening came. Emily stood in her own thoughts as she began to make breakfast. Her dad had told her that on the night they presumed her other father had died, Emily almost hadn’t slept at all. And so it had been from that day on. Every night to the 3rd of August she would get four hours of sleep if she was lucky, and they were often plagued by nightmares. No one knew why, and no one knew how to cure it.

“Up already?”

Emily almost jumped. She lay the knife down gently, glad she hadn’t lost it and cut herself.

“Dad, you’re up early.” She said as she turned around.

But that didn’t mean her dad looked awake. Draco Malfoy was not known as a pretty sight in the mornings. And the morning of this particular day he looked even worse.

“I woke early. Couldn’t sleep.” The adult blond said as he sat down.

“That’s my line dad.” Emily joked softly.

A worried look shut her up however. Emily smiled reassuringly before going back to the cooking.

“Let me do that sunshine.” Draco murmured reaching for the wand in his morning robe.

“No way dad. We’ll do as we always do today, including me making breakfast for you.”

Draco didn’t look too pleased with it, but he leaned back and let her continue her work. Emily sighed again. Ever since she had been old enough, she would make breakfast on this day of the year. Today was the day her dad never got himself to do much anyway.

The breakfast went by in silence. The young blonde would look up often to make sure her dad was alright. When she went to take the dishes however, they leaped into the air and began to clean themselves in the kitchen.

“Dad.” Emily half laughed.

Every year she would try to do the dishes herself, and every year Draco would beat her to it.

“It’s only fair sunshine.”

The nickname was also something from her past. Aunt Hermione had once told her that her father had called her that. Now however, Draco always used it. She had figured out soon enough that she wouldn’t pry the why out of her dad. It would probably just open old wounds.

“Go and shower dad. ‘Mione will probably be here before you’re ready if you don’t hurry.”

Draco nodded. He ruffled her hair before going up the stairs again. Emily smiled after him. At least he wasn’t as bad as usually.

While walking up the stairs, Emily paused outside of the bathroom door. She bit her lip when she heard the muffled sobs. Not even fifteen years could change how her dad was going to be today. Emily closed the door half-way before she began the search for her headphones and WizPod. Finding the items she walked back down. Someone had to answer the door when Hermione and Ron came.

Just as the blonde walked down the last step of the stairs, the doorbell rang.

“Morning Emily. Is Draco up yet?” Ron asked as the two adults entered the small home.

Emily sighed inwardly.

“Yeah, he’s in the shower.” She answered.

Every year the three adults would do the same. Emily didn’t know exactly what, but when her father came home he would pass out on the bed with tearstains on his cheeks. The next morning everything would go back to normal, as if nothing had happened.

“Good.” The red haired male said softly.

Hermione stood as always silent near the door. Emily hated this day with passion. It turned those around her to total strangers. Uncle Ron would become uncharacteristically serious and aunt Hermione silent and sad. But her dad was the worst. To see Draco fall apart like he did once a year was hard. Even though she hated today, she could never hate her father. It was the day that had taken him from them, even though she knew he had been running from them.

Grasping the pendant of the necklace Emily took deep breaths. She had cried during the night. Her part was over, now the ones the adults played began.

Her dad came down the stairs then, looking awake and almost normal. Emily smiled reassuringly at him as the three adults left the house. The green eyed girl closed the door and leaned herself heavily on it.

Now she only had to find something to do for the rest of the day, lest she would begin to fall apart again. And that she couldn’t risk, not today. Not when her dad might need her. Grabbing the small bag she always carried around, Emily walked out the door, closing it firmly behind her. Her mind needed to be distracted, and she needed that _now_.

**TBC.**

 

**A/N: Bear with me okay! This is a try to make a sequel to a story I finished at least a year ago. I have fixed my old notes a bit, spiced it up, and read it through.  
And next, what did you think? This is merely the beginning of course. There’s going to be at least 10 chapters in this story. Every chapter is named after a song that can be related to the actions in the chapter. The title is inspired from Megadeth’s song _A Tout Le Monde_. The song will play a huge role in upcoming chapters.  
As my exams are coming up, I can only promise to update once a week, if I’m lucky ^^; Don’t forget to review, as this makes me work harder and update faster! ;D Cheers.**


	2. Chapter One

  
Author's notes: Sequel to Emily. 15 years has gone by, and hope has begun to fade. What can a meeting between a teenage girl and a man change? Why does Emily feel so connected to this Jameson? What is happening to her dreams? Why is everything so different? No one knows. But Emily is determined to find out why.  


* * *

_Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter, the books would have been full of delicious slash. Therefore, I cannot be J.K. Rowling, as the HP books remain a kid’s book to this day. I do however own Emily and any other original characters that will pop up throughout the story. I don't own the song "Open My Eyes" by The Rasmus either._

 

****

**

Chapter II; Open My Eyes

**

****

Emily sat underneath a tree an hour later with her eyes closed. She desperately tried to forget why she felt so miserable today.

_Lightening cracked down. A broken whisper hoarsely called out, barely heard in the storm._

_“Emily!”_

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone sat heavily down beside her, thankfully haltering any tears trying to fall from her eyes.

“Hey you.”

Emily smiled and turned to look into two golden eyes.

“Nikkie.” Emily said relieved.

Nikita Tonks-Lupin crocked her head gently to the side. Her brown and purple fringe hid the two eyebrows as they shot up.

“Why so down Emily?” The half werewolf asked uncharacteristically quiet like.

“It’s that day again.”

The usually cheery brunette turned sombre.

“Damn, I had forgotten.”

Emily turned to face the seventeen year old female.

“It’s no big deal. I’m serious! I just hate today that’s all.” Emily said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“If you say so, but I can’t believe I forgot! No wonder dad looked glum today.” Nikita said with a small shake of her head.

“Oh.” Emily found herself speechless.

Remus Lupin was also one of the people who changed almost dramatically on this particular day. Thankfully he didn’t change as much though, Emily thought to herself. She had met the werewolf a few years back on this day, and he had at least looked the same. But the blonde could tell even the older man was missing her father. It was easy to see it in everyone’s eyes.

“So, you wanna do something to forget it?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Emily said with a small smile.

“I’ll call the gang.” Nikita said cheerfully, fishing out the cell-phone from her pocket.

Emily sighed and moved to climb the tree. She didn’t know why she wanted to, but climb she did. Reaching a thick enough branch, the green eyed girl stopped and sat down.  
If she listened close enough, she could hear Nikita invite their friends over for some craziness. Emily smiled at the though. Some craziness was just what she needed right now.

“They’re on their way.”

Emily merely smiled down at her friend.

Not too long after four other teens had gathered underneath the tree trunk. The blonde jumped down in a graceful manner she had learned from her dad. Straightening up from the crouched position, Emily took a good look at her best friends.

Griffith Weasley shook a couple of leafs from his spiky hair, almost knocking into his sister in the process. Dylan scowled at her brother, the normally warm brown eyes glaring furiously. Jessica Longbottom however giggled silently at the twins’ usual routine. At least she had a little modesty. Half Irish Markus Thomas-Finnigan was on the ground howling with laughter for some reason.

Emily shook her head. It was no wonder people looked at her as if she were crazy at times. With friends like she had, it took a lot not to be judged as crazy too.

“So, what’s all this about?” Markus said finally, his trademark grin in place on his lips.

“I’ve decided that we need some craziness. Especially in such glum times.” Nikita explained as they all sat down.

“Glum times? Understatement of the year, Nikkie.” Griffith said, his eyes lingering at Emily for a moment.

“Fine, fine. I’m just saying that we need to do something funny, and what better time than now?” The half werewolf commented simply.

“A time when half of the world ain’t mourning.” Markus said with a small shrug.

Emily bit her index finger lightly. Here it comes.

“None of us are mourning more than Lils you idiot!” Jessica said with finality in her voice.

At the mention of her name Emily could feel all the eyes taking a quick glance at her.

“It’s okay guys. I’m just worried about dad, that’s all.”

“And we worry about you.” Dylan said softly, hugging her friend quickly.

Emily smiled gently. Her five friends had gathered around her, almost close enough for a group hug.

“Thanks you guys. But I’m fine. It’s tonight I’m concerned about.” The blonde girl confessed.

“Do you want us around when, you know?” Griffith asked softly.

“No. I’ll manage. It’s better that you stay with your own families.” Emily said finally.

The group hugged before it leaving. No one was in the mood to do anything that afternoon. There would be plenty of time to do that when September arrived. Soon it was only Emily and Nikita left.

“You look too blue Lils. Let’s sing!” The brunette said as she proceeded to drag her friend back to the empty house.

Emily only struggled half heartedly. When Nikita was set on her case, there was no point in trying to stop her. The half werewolf didn’t stop until she had dragged Emily into her own room and closed the door behind them. The golden eyed girl then proceeded to look though the CD collection.

Emily sat down on her still unmade bed. She only hoped that today’s choice was better than last time’s. She didn’t feel much like singing another teary tune.

“Aha!” Nikita half shouted in excitement.

“I don’t want to know.” Emily muttered with an eye roll.

“But you like this song! And I want to hear you sing from your heart.” Nikita informed her stubbornly.

The green eyed girl sighed. She stood up and waited for her friend to start the CD player. She caught a glimpse of the cover and her eyes widened. Nikita had put on this song?!

“Come on Lils. The singing is about to start.” The giddy brunette exclaimed and pressed play.

The blonde girl breathed in before opening her eyes once again.

“ _Fear is like a tree_  
That grows inside of me silently  
And you could be my blood  
And be a part of me secretly

_I've lost a war_  
I've lost a fight  
I've killed a man  
Wasted a life 

_Open my eyes, let me see you  
And blow this blinding darkness away  
Open my eyes, let me find you  
Give me a sign_”

Emily looked pointedly at her friend a slight pause came. This was almost like a ritual to them. Whenever Emily was feeling down for some reason, Nikita would drag her to the closest empty room and have her sing some song. And, strangely enough, it always helped her mood.

“ _Hate is like a ghost  
That lives inside of me, I plead  
For you to be my guide  
To be the defeater of my need_

_I've lost a war  
I've lost a fight  
I've killed a man  
Wasted a life_”

Emily paused and looked over at her friend. Nikita was sitting with her eyes closed, a relaxed smile on her face.

“ _Open my eyes, let me see you  
And blow this blinding darkness away  
Open my eyes, let me find you  
Give me a sign_”

Emily refused to believe what her friends told her every time she had been blackmailed into singing. They always told her that her voice was soothing, something she couldn’t understand. Sure, she had had singing lessons as a child, but she had quit. The blonde had felt that she was getting nowhere. And, besides, she wasn’t about to make a career of it.

“ _Take my word and fold me in  
Free the soul behind the sin  
The endless dark will be the death of my senses  
Take my heart and hold it in  
Kill the beast under my skin  
The endless dark will be the death of my senses_”

The blonde looked out her window, trying to see what was beyond her own little world.

“ _Open my eyes, let me see you  
And blow this blinding darkness away  
Open my eyes..._

_Open my eyes, let me see you_  
And blow this blinding darkness away  
Open my eyes...”

Emily sighed, knowing that her search was in vain. There was no other world apart from the two that already existed; the muggle and the wizarding one. But she could always hope.

Nikita looked up from her own daydreaming.

“I swear; I could have fallen asleep. That’s how soothing your voice can be Lils.”

“Hn.” Emily huffed.

“If you choose to believe that, then that’s your choice. But you’ll have to face the facts someday.” Nikita said mysteriously.

The blonde sighed. Fixing her hair back into a ponytail the two girls left the room.

“Blow this darkness away.” Emily whispered to herself, not knowing that her friend was looking at her with slight worry.

Had she known, Emily would not have said anything at all.

**TBC.**

 

**A/N: There you go, chapter 2! Hoped this was worth the wait ;) Now, I have started chapter 5, just barely. I don't know how long it will take me to get anywhere with this story, but hopefully I won't have to take a break midway through. ^^ As you can see, this story is mostly about feelings. I have no answer as to why, and I won't try to find out why either.  
I'll try to update at the same time next week. But, as my exams are looming closer, I'll have to take a week off or post two chapters at a time. I'll let you know when that time comes. Anyway, review and let me know what you thought! ;D See you next week!**


	3. Chapter Three

  
Author's notes: Sequel to Emily. 15 years has gone by, and hope has begun to fade. What can a meeting between a teenage girl and a man change? Why does Emily feel so connected to this Jameson? What is happening to her dreams? Why is everything so different? No one knows. But Emily is determined to find out why.  


* * *

_Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter, the books would have been full of delicious slash. Therefore, I cannot be J.K. Rowling, as the HP books remain a kid’s book to this day. I do however own the original characters that will pop up throughout the story. I don't own the lyrics "Simple and Clean" from Hikari Utada either._

 

****

**

Chapter III; Simple And Clean

**

****

The next night found Emily sitting on a bench, the WizPod cradled in her hands. Her green gaze was locked at a row of graves ahead of her. A song was playing on repeat, the lyrics haunting themselves onto her memory.

“ _Simple and clean is the way that you’re making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing’s like before_”

Without knowing it herself, she had begun singing softly into the wind. Her eyes had shut close and a lone tear had begun its journey down her flushed cheek.

“ _When you walk away  
You don’t hear me say please  
Oh baby, don’t go   
Simple and clean is the way that you’re making me feel tonight  
It’s hard to let it go_”

Emily’s eyes opened. She sighed. Standing up the young woman walked to an elegant headstone. Taking out one of the earpieces from her ear, she leaned to caress the smooth surface of the rock.

“Nothing’s like before.” She whispered while tracing the name.

The girl sat down on the grass, not caring if it was a little wet. The small device had been put safely into her pocket.

“Hey paps. How are you?” Emily asked softly.

“I guess you can’t really answer that.” She smiled before continuing to talk. “I’m good. But I worry about dad. He was unusually upset yesterday. You remember what yesterday was right?”

The witch brushed away a stray piece of hair from her forelock.

“It was the day you died. It’s been fifteen years. It’s unbelievable really. Yet so real. I mean…” Emily let out a troubled sigh. “I have never really known you paps. It’s hard for me to go through this every year, but I can see that ‘Mione, Ron, and worst of them all; dad, take it much worse than I do. Each year is the same for them.”

The blonde rubbed her arms lightly; trying to fight of a shiver she knew had nothing to do with the chilly breeze.

“The only thing I can remember about you is your eyes. Well, that and the lullaby you sang to me once. I don’t know the words, but the rhythm is still in my bones.”

Emily smiled sadly before getting up.

“There’s nothing else to tell really. And it’s getting late. Dad will have a fit if I don’t come home soon. Guess I’ll talk to you some other time, paps. ‘Night.”

She began to walk down the path to the gate. The fake light coming from light poles was her only guide, though Emily didn’t need it. She had been down at the graveyard enough times to walk through it and home in her sleep. Something she hoped she never would do.

As the green eyed girl was about to open the gate, someone opened it for her. Looking up in surprise, her gaze met a pair of grey eyes.

“Hello. Isn’t it a little late to be out wandering in a graveyard?” The older man asked her gently.

“I could say the same for you. It’s half eleven.”

The man smiled down at her, not at all shaken by the slight rudeness she had spoken with.

“I guess it is. But I only came here earlier this evening. And I couldn’t resist a visit before bed. Something I’m guessing you did too.”

Emily bit her lip, unable to look the stranger in the face anymore.

“Yeah.” She said in a hushed tone, fingers brushing at her eyes absently.

“You better head home. Wouldn’t want your parents to be worried.” The man held the gate more open for her to walk though.

Emily walked pass him, her gaze locked at her feet. Why was she feeling so tense?

“Goodbye sir.”

“Goodbye.” The stranger said with a small nod of his head.

Emily smiled gently before beginning to walk away.

“Ah, just one moment.”

Emily turned tentatively. Something about this stranger was making her edgy.

“Are these yours?”

The man held up a pair of gloves; two very familiar gloves.

“ _YES_! Oh, thank you! Dad would have flipped had I lost those.” The blonde girl said with a bigger grin.

She accepted the gloves, putting them on carefully. Had she lost them, she would have flipped at herself too. It was her favourite pair.

“Try to be more careful next time Miss Malfoy.” The man said kindly.

Emily nodded. Then she registered what the man had said.

“Eh, how did you know my name?” She asked cautiously.

If she was really lucky he would prove to be just a harmless stalker. Then again, Emily didn’t always have the best of luck.

“Oh, I’m not a stalker or anything of that sort. You’re name is labelled on the gloves.” The stranger said with a small chuckle.

“Oh.” Emily said, totally having forgotten that little fact.

“It’s quite alright Miss Malfoy.”

“You know, it’s really not fair that you know my name and I don’t know yours.” Emily said before she could stop herself.

What was she saying? If her dad found out what she had been doing, she was looking at a long period of being grounded.

“My name is Jameson, Ryan Jameson.”

The stranger gave a nod one last time before walking back down the graveyard path. Emily watched the man fade away in the darkness. Something was up with that man, and Emily found herself wanting to find out what that was.

~*~*~*~

Emily could not help but to think of that stranger, Ryan Jameson as he had introduced himself as, the next day. Sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, she tried to concentrate on what her friend was saying.

“And then I killed Griff and Markus broke down crying as he’s expecting Griff’s child.”

“Mhmm.” Emily murmured in absently.

Her eyes flew up when she registered her friend’s words.

“No, wait… _what_?!”

Nikita stopped and turned with a small glare.

“You have been staring into thin air the past ten minutes.” The brunette informed her.

Emily grinned sheepishly.

“I didn’t mean to, honestly. It’s just that… I had the strangest day yesterday.”

Nikita seemed to lighten up at this news.

“Ooooh. Tell me!” The half werewolf giggled gleefully.

Emily rolled her eyes inwardly.

“I met this strange man. He seemed… I’m not sure, but he was rather odd. He didn’t frown when I used sarcasm or anything.”

Nikita pouted.

“That’s all? Bleh.” The older of the two sighed. “I bet he didn’t even say anything other than _hello_ and _goodbye_.”

“Actually… he did tell me his name.” Emily said with a small shrug, her eyes locked on the gates he had met the stranger the night before.

“HUH? He did what!?!”

“Oh shush.” The blonde said flicking hair out of her eyes in annoyance.

“Well, what was his name?” Nikita asked, suddenly very interested again.

“Ryan Jameson.” Emily said absently, beginning to drag her friend towards the graveyard’s gates.

Was that Mr. Jameson she had seen?

“Not **the** Ryan Jameson? Surely he gave you a fake name.” Nikita said, too caught up in her friend’s words to notice where she was being dragged.

“ _The_ Ryan Jameson? What’s up with that?”

The golden eyed girl halted her friend into a stop. Two wide disbelieving eyes locked at her once again.

“You are telling me that you have never heard of Ryan Jameson before!?”

Before Emily could tell that she actually hadn’t, someone cleared their throat.

“Excuse me, did someone mention my name?”

Emily turned. She smiled in greeting. Nikita however turned with a small glare.

“ **NO** , I’m talking about…” Nikita stopped herself mid-sentence. “Oh Merlin, you really are Ryan Jameson.”

The man with light brown hair lifted an eyebrow at the breathless voice.

“That would be me yes.”

Nikita let out something that Emily recognised as a fan-girl squeal. She winced at the high-pitched sound.

“Oh gosh! Can I have your autograph Mr. Jameson? I’m such a huge fan!!”

“Sure.” The grown man answered.

Nikita let out the occasional giggle as Jameson wrote something down on a piece of paper the young woman had had in her bag by sheer coincidence. The brunette let out a squeal again as she received the paper. Instantly her phone was out and she was calling someone.

Emily rolled her eyes. Nikita was going into major fan-girl mode, and she herself didn’t even know why this man was so famous.

“I’m sorry about my friend. She’s a huge fan-girl of, well, everything.” She said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

“It’s quite alright. I’m used to it by now.” Two warm dove grey eyes looked at her.

Emily noticed something right away though. No matter how warm the eyes were, they were lifeless. This man was haunted by past ghosts. This she knew because of her own dad’s lifeless look every 3rd of August.

“I’m so embarrassed though. Nikita is actually squealing over the phone at an equally squealing Dylan I’m sure, and I’m a big question-mark.” Emily said with a shy smile.

“You have no idea why I’m famous.”

And Emily knew that it was not a question. She merely nodded.

“I’m not offended, don’t worry. I’m a novelist actually. You might have heard of some of my books, but I’m not going to bother mention them. I quite enjoy the fact that I’ve found someone who didn’t know who I was.” Jameson laughed. “I ought to thank you Emily Malfoy. You’ve made my day.”

“You remember me? Wow.” The blonde said softly.

“It’s hard to forget such a beautiful person. Not just your looks, but your spirit as well.”  
Emily studied the man before her. At that instant she could have sworn the man was someone else.

“Have we met before?”

“I doubt it. This is my first visit to England in years.” Jameson said with a small shake of his head.

“Oh. Well then.” The green eyed girl said biting her lip. “I better go. Nikita is waiting to pester me.”

Jameson chuckled.

“Indeed. Oh, and I hope you feel better from yesterday.”

“I feel much better. It’s just this time of the year is hard on me and my family.” Emily answered, tucking away another piece of hair refusing to stay in place.

The man nodded. Emily smiled for a moment before she frowned.

“Excuse me, but… how did you know what I was feeling?” She asked sceptically.

“I won’t deny it. I both heard and saw you back there. I did not mean to. It was obviously a very private moment, and I’m sorry for listening.” Jameson said sincerely. “That is why I waited by the entrance until you were finished.”

“Thank you for doing that at least.” Emily said, beginning to slightly feel better about the man.

She sighed and turned to walk away, saying her farewell absently.

“It was the least I could do. I’m sorry for your loss by the way.”

Emily looked back over her shoulder.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

_“I’m sorry, so sorry sunshine.”_

_The sickening crack sounded again. When would it end? Please let it end!_

_“Please no!”_

**TBC.**

 

**A/N Many, many thanks to all my reviewers and readers!! :D Lol. Oh, and finally Mr Jameson made an apperiance eh? *sweatdrop* Sorry about the delay, but internet has been taking breaks and wouldn't let me online. Here it is anyway! ;D I really have nothing more to say, than review and let me know what you thought! Updating as soon as possible. Until next time, cheers. ;)**


	4. Chapter Four

  
Author's notes: Sequel to Emily. 15 years has gone by, and hope has begun to fade. What can a meeting between a teenage girl and a man change? Why does Emily feel so connected to this Jameson? What is happening to her dreams? Why is everything so different? No one knows. But Emily is determined to find out why.  


* * *

_Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter, the books would have been full of delicious slash. Therefore, I cannot be J.K. Rowling, as the HP books remain a kid’s book to this day. I do however own the original characters that will pop up throughout the story. The books Emily describes in this chapter however are mine. Don't take without me okay-ing. ;)_

 

****

**

Chapter IV; It’s Not Over

**

****

Emily was alone the afternoon a week later. Nikita was busy with her parents and she hadn’t told her other friends where she was going. She wanted to be alone for a little while. Emily fingered with the wrist band she was wearing. Along with that cloth, she had inherited the necklace she always wore from her father. The blonde never took them off, so that she could be closer to her deceased parent and because they made her feel safe.

The WizPod was playing loudly in her ears. Emily had a very strange music taste, as her friends called it. She listened to basically everything. But today it was gloomier music than usually. August was the time she only listened to the songs that made her feel alive. The blonde sighed and sat down.

“If it’s not over, then why does it feel that way?” She whispered to herself, asking the troubled artist singing to her for an answer.

Of course, none came. Or so she thought.

“Hello again.”

Emily turned around sharply. She hadn’t expected to see anyone she knew in the nearly abandoned park.

“Mr Jameson!” She exclaimed. “Hey.”

The older man grinned down at her.

“Is this seat taken?” He asked while gesturing to the all but vacant bench she was sitting on.

“No.”

Jameson took a seat beside her. Emily turned off her music, not even bothering to see what had been coming on next. She put the small device into a pocket in her shoulder bag. Shifting her forelock out of her eyes, she turned to the older man again.

“What a coincidence. I sure hope you don’t think I’m stalking you.” Jameson said with a small chuckle.

“No, no. There is no point anyway.” Emily answered with a small smile.

The dove grey eyes twinkled down at her, much like the way her dad had told Albus Dumbledore had done.

“What brings you to Wandy Park?”

Jameson outright laughed this time.

“I sure hope that’s not its real name.” He said as he ruffled a hand through his hair.

“Thank God no. We just call it that. The whole name is Gregorious Wanders II Park.” Emily replied with a small giggle.

“The second too?” Jameson said with a lifted eyebrow. “Indeed, the ego of some. No, I was in the neighbourhood. I get tired easily of exploring the big cities. The Magic Stores are not what they used to be.”

“You’re a wizard?!”

“So it would seem.” Jameson answered tiredly. “But I lost my magic long ago, along with parts of my memory.”

Emily put a hand over her mouth.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered.

“It is quite alright. The magic loss I can cope with, but not the loss of my partner and our child.”

Emily had always been very sensitive and emotional. Hearing this man’s story of his losses made her want to cry. But she could not, out of her promise to her father. When September came, then she could cry again.

“I’m very sorry for your loss. Were they buried here?” The blonde asked timidly.

Jameson looked up at the grey sky. His face was clear of emotions, but his eyes were clouded with sorrow.

“No. They died in a plan crash, never to be found again. No, I have other family from this place. I seek only a bit of remembrance.” He answered, eyes turning to look at her again.

Emily smiled softly.

“So do I. The graveyard is the only place I feel close to my father.” She admitted softly. “He died when I was two years old. I can only remember his eyes and a lullaby. Every year I come back to talk to him, even if he cannot answer.”

“It must be hard, to grow up with just one parent.” Jameson said, his voice very soft and full of understanding.

“Yeah, my dad is the best there is, but it is hard to never have known your other father or parent.” Emily said, finger twirling a piece of blonde hair.

“Ah, you have been graced with two fathers.” The man beside her said.

Emily only nodded.

“Who did you loose? Your mother or father?”

“Both.” Jameson answered. “I grew up in an orphanage. My other family couldn’t afford to keep me.”

Emily looked away. Her thoughts swirled around the new information she had gotten. Suddenly, titles entered her mind. She rolled her eyes at her own forgetfulness.

“The Years Trilogy! Vanished, Retribution and Eternal. Now I remember you!”

The man laughed. The amusement was back in his eyes as he looked at her. And Emily found that the lifeless state in them was a little bleaker this time.

“You have read them?” He asked.

“Only a hundredth times!” Emily half exclaimed. “A young man gets lost and tumbles into another world. He tries to get back but finds himself in a war he must partake in or else he can’t escape. He gets friends and looses them in the terrible war between the Mages and the Warlocks. When the end seems near he is the only one who can end the war. But when he returns he can’t remember anything from his past life. Years have passed since he got lost and in the last book he thrives to find his friends and family. And in the end he finally meets his love, who is the only one able to recognise him. He is stopped from killing himself and gets his life back.”

Jameson was chuckling quietly after her long speech. Emily blushed.

“I’m sorry. I just love the whole concept. It makes me feel like not all is lost after all.”

“That is the idea.” The brunet said with a small nod.

“I’m sorry I just blabbed on like that.” Emily said with a weak smile.

“It is quite alright.” Jameson assured her. “Since you are the first one to not recognise me on sight, you are the best fan I could ever hope to get. I can’t stand the spotlight.”

“I know what you mean! My dad’s always in the paper, especially around the time of the war anniversary and my father’s death.” The blonde said with sad eyes.

“Your father is quite famous; it is only to be expected. Not everyone is Draco Malfoy.” The grey eyed man said sombrely.

Emily opened her mouth to ask how he knew, but figured it was obvious enough. Malfoy wasn’t the most common name in the world after all.

“I’m sorry to be asking this, but who is your other father?”

“Harry James Potter, missing and so presumed dead fifteen years ago.” Emily whispered.

A warm hand patted her shoulder softly. Green eyes looked up and into an apologetic face.

“It’s okay. I’m used to the idea.” She said.

“My condolences anyway.” Jameson said gently.

Emily merely smiled. She didn’t know why she felt at ease with this man, but she did.

“Well, I must get going.” The brunet sighed as he stood up. “I hope to see you again soon Miss Malfoy.”

“Goodbye Mr Jameson.” Emily called after the retreating male.

She sighed. As the silence once again entered her ears, Emily’s thoughts wandered back to her previous nightmares. Every night so far had been plagued by one bad dream, one she forgot when startled awake. Emily would admit to being afraid of many things, but she hated being afraid of things she couldn’t see or remember.

With a firm look in her eyes, the blonde stood and made her way back home. She was going to defeat the darkness that was lurking, no matter what it cost her.

~*~*~*~

_Emily knew that she was dreaming, but it didn’t make her any less scared. Blackness surrounded her once again. She cried to break free, but invisible bonds held on tight. She kicked and clawed, but nothing helped._

_“HELP ME!!” Emily screamed._

_She tried to see, but found that her eyes were closed. Desperately she tried to open them. Finally, she managed to open one green eye. She was met with darkness._

_“Somebody, ANYBODY?!”_

_“Where am I?”_

_That hadn’t been her voice. Emily stilled her fighting. Her second eye opened. The bonds disappeared from her arms and legs. She could move again! Her celebration was stopped as she saw a grey hue in front of her. She wasn’t alone?_

_“Hello?” Emily called out softly._

_Her call was answered with sobs. Emily moved closer. A strange grey hue surrounded a teen, no older than herself. She couldn’t see anything but his dark hair and pale skin._

_“Who are you?”_

_The boy sat up sharply._

_“Do you have a name?” Emily tried again._

_“I don’t know.” He answered._

_“I’m Emily.” The blonde said gently. “How did you get here?”_

_“I’m not sure. I have always been here.” The dark haired teen answered._

_“This is a dream. If you try to wake up, I’m sure you could.” Emily said encouragingly._

_“I can’t. I’m just a subconscious figure in my own mind.” The boy paused. “I have tried to wake for years, and yet I’m stuck here.”_

_“Of course you can.” Emily said. “Give it time, and it will all be better. That’s what my friends say.”_

_“You’re the first one I’ve seen here in a long time.” The boy said, sounding oddly distant. “How did you get here?”_

_“I’m having a nightmare. Or at least, it used to be.”_

_The boy smiled._

_“I’m glad. A part of me doesn’t want you to suffer.” The dark haired boy whispered. “Wake up, and don’t dream of me anymore.”_

_“Wait!”_

Emily sat up, her brow drenched in sweat. She blinked at the dimming light outside her window. A quick glance at the clock told her that she had been asleep for two hours.

The blonde sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She never tossed unless she was merely dreaming. Strangely enough, nightmares only left her shaken, but otherwise undisturbed. Sighing, Emily walked out of her room and down the hall towards the bathroom. Voices stopped her however. Her dad had company over.

“What did you come here to talk about ‘Mione.” Draco asked tiredly.

Emily sneaked closer to the edge, peeking down the staircase with a frown on her face.

“Draco, it’s time we talked about what happened.” Hermione’s voice drifted from below. “About Daphne Greengrass.”

**TBC.**

 

**AN I'm sorry for the delay, but this chapter just wouldn't le me write it! The next one is in the works, and will hopefully be out soon. I hope I didn't loose any of you guys because of the long wait! I'm on vacation now too, so posting will be a little difficult. I hope I know where I'm going with this, as it's getting harder and harder for me to write it.  
As always, a HUGE thanks to my readers and revewiers. Don't give up on me yet! ;D Anyway, I hope you liked it, and won't kill me for ending it here with the obvious cliffhanger! ;) Later, but hopefully not much later!!**

**EDIT: I have changed the timeline. We're now in early August instead of late August. ^^; Hope this won't cause any confusion!**


	5. Chapter Five

  
Author's notes: Sequel to Emily. 15 years has gone by, and hope has begun to fade. What can a meeting between a teenage girl and a man change? Why does Emily feel so connected to this Jameson? What is happening to her dreams? Why is everything so different? No one knows. But Emily is determined to find out why.  


* * *

_Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter, the books would have been full of delicious slash. Therefore, I cannot be J.K. Rowling, as the HP books remain a kid’s book to this day. I do however own the original characters that will pop up throughout the story._

** Chapter V; Last Words **

Emily bit back a gasp. She had heard that name before, when she had been much younger. All she could remember was that her dad despised that woman. She couldn’t remember why.

“I don’t want to talk about that whore.”

The blonde girl gasped. Draco rarely cursed, especially when she was in the house. They must have thought she was still asleep.

“I’ve postponed this for nearly fourteen years. It’s time we talked.” Hermione said firmly.

“The day I see that wretch again is the day she dies. Enough said.” Draco spat.

Emily bit her lip and quietly began to creep down the stairs. She sat down on a step letting her see the living room just barely. She could see Ron slumped on their couch. She couldn’t see her dad however. Emily figured he was around the fireplace. There were two more people in the living room sitting next to Ron. The sandy haired blond Emily recognised as Seamus Finnigan. She dimly remembered that he had been her father’s lawyer. The other one was Ron’s little sister, Ginny Longbottom.

“Draco, ever since Greengrass was sent to Azkaban you’ve been avoiding talking about her.” Hermione said, this time coming into Emily’s view. “Her trial is going to be reopened soon. Shouldn’t you at least talk to her, ask her why she did it?”

Draco laughed cruelly. Emily winced at the sound.

“I know why she did it; to get back at me. Bedding the Man Who Lived was merely a perk.”

The blonde teen fell back against the wall. Was this woman the reason her parents had never married? She had heard rumours but never had she believed them to be true. Tears welled up.

“You know she never went that far.” Seamus spoke this time. “A Delusion Draught and a Mind-Altering Sting gave Potter merely the idea that he did. And using those two potions gave her an immediate twenty-one years sentence in Azkaban. It would be a miracle if the appeal came through and sent her to stay there for life.”

Her dad came into her view then. Draco was looking very ill. His face was caught between paleness and a blush of anger. He looked to have just gotten out of bed as well.

“I cannot understand how that could be so hard.” Draco drawled. “She fucked with _the Saviour_. That alone should have had her hanged!”

“We all feel so too mate, you more than the rest of us, but the Wizarding World’s more civilized now.” Ron said. “Unfortunately enough.”

“A life-time sentence in Azkaban is too kind for Greengrass and her kind.” Draco said with distaste. “A life-time in that hellhole won’t bring him back.”

Emily watched her dad fight back tears. Hermione walked up and hugged the upset man. The blond man looked to be seconds from falling apart.

“You’ll be in the courtroom when her case is put back up?” Ginny asked quietly.

“Of course.” Draco croaked. “I’ll even make sure that wretch gets what she deserves.”

“Talking about courts…” Seamus said and coughed. “When are you going to bring your daughter in?”

Emily, who had been about to go back to her room; haltered at those words. Bring her in for what?!

“I’ve been meaning to tell her this summer. She’s old enough soon.” Draco said, leaning heavily on the only vacant couch.

“You’ll have to do it soon. Or I’ll have to talk to her myself.” Seamus said with a sheepish undertone in his voice.

“I’ll tell her next week.” Draco said firmly.

“The sooner the better.” Hermione said then, a sad smile on her face. “She has the right to know.”

Emily stayed for a few more minutes, but nothing more concerning her was mentioned. As the guests stood to leave, she snuck back up to her room. What she had heard circled endlessly in her mind. Her dreams were thankfully empty, but her sleep wasn’t peaceful. It was if her mind wouldn’t shut off.

~*~*~*~

Emily didn’t tell anyone what she had heard the night before. Nothing was really making sense to her. She had gotten out of bed with only one mission in mind, getting to know more about her parents’ past.

She hadn’t dressed up much for her task. She was merely going to the library after all. Emily got there just around noon and was soon at the computer cubicles. The blonde could just as well have done it at home, but she didn’t want her father to walk in on her. Emily found her thin framed glasses and got to work.

She never really used her glasses, apart from when she needed to read small print. She knew her father had been dependant on them before he had corrected his sight, and she wore them sometimes to be closer to him somehow. Hers were black and fit her slim face nicely.

“Right, let’s see what you can find for me.” Emily whispered and turned on her WizPod at the same time.

Pages upon pages flashed before her. Emily sighed and changed her search words. And so she sat for another two hours. Sometimes she found things, other times she had to laugh at the ridiculousness of where her father was mentioned.

The Wizarding World had developed a lot during the years Emily had lived. Magic now was found online and other places. And for that Emily was very glad.

Emily bit onto a snack bar as she clicked onto another page. It was another one that just mentioned Harry Potter but was of no use to her. The blonde sighed and got ready to click out when she noticed the soft tunes. She checked her WizPod. It wasn’t even playing anything. Emily sat up straight and looked around to see what could be playing. A small media-player flashed on her screen. She leant closer to see it better.

“Megadeth, _A Tout Le Monde_.” She said to herself.

It seemed familiar somehow. She wrote it down in the notebook she had brought with her and clicked out. Emily would check it out better when she got home. She was just lucky that a librarian hadn’t come over to her and scolded her already.

Emily didn’t find anything else in the next hour she stayed there. At four she called it quits and stood to leave. A familiar silhouette stepped into her vision then. The blonde squinted and found herself looking at the profile of Ryan Jameson. Emily sat back down with wide eyes. Wherever she had walked lately Jameson had followed. She doubted it to be coincidences anymore. Green eyes narrowed as she found her favourite search page and typed in the words _Ryan Jameson_.

“Wops… clearly not the right words.” Emily quietly murmured as dozen of pages came up. “What about… Ryan Jameson biography.”

Emily was much more pleased with her search that time. She clicked onto the most promising one and started to read.

“Born 30th of July 1980… orphan at the age of three.” Emily clicked her tongue as she continued to read. “Lost his partner and child in… became a squib, but how is unknown… wrote his first book after coming back from a year long vacation at an unknown location… immediate success… lives a quite life in the States…”

Emily bit her lip. There seemed to be nothing wrong with Mr Jameson’s background. Everything he had told her too seemed to be true. The blonde found pictures of him just to be certain. And indeed did they match the Jameson she saw so often. With a sigh she prepared to close her work. One link however jumped out to her. It was an interview dated from a few years ago. Emily settled down to read.

**Interviewer: Mr Jameson, everyone are very curious as to where you spent your year of absence before starting your first book, Vanished. Care to tell us?**

_Jameson: Not much to say really. But if you must know I can tell you it was on the British Isles._

**I: Interesting. Well, now that you have finished writing the Years Trilogy, do you plan on writing anything else in the nearest future?**

_J: I don’t have anything planned as of yet. I might, but I’m not sure. I have nothing more to tell._

**I: I doubt that Mr Jameson! A brilliant mind such as yours must have plenty of stories to tell?**

_J: Perhaps. But I’m afraid this brilliant mind of mine won’t let me in on any other possible books in the future._

**I: The mind can indeed be tricky! But as your fans know, you’ve been a bachelor since the death of your partner some years ago. Do you have any girl or boyfriend as of now?**

_J: I’ve never been very keen on letting the media in on my private life. But no, I honestly don’t have anyone in my life right now. I’m quite comfortable alone._

**I: I’m sorry. That was obviously a delicate subject.**

_J: It’s quite alright. Loosing someone so close just stings once in a while._

**I: Indeed. And so we see in your Trilogy. You really put your characters through at lot.**

_J: Maybe. But if I hadn’t the story would have been much too short and boring._

**I: Good point there Mr Jameson.**

_J: Please, call me Ryan. Mr Jameson makes me feel old._

**I: And we can’t have that! Ryan it is.**

Emily licked her lips and closed the window. She didn’t know why she had even started to read the interview. Something had just made her do it.

The blonde shook her head and stood up. She walked pass the desk and noted that the librarian was giving her weird glances. Emily laughed to herself and pushed open the doors to the library. She took a large breath upon exiting. It was nice to be outside again. She let the sun shine upon her face a little longer before starting the walk home.

Emily was proud that she had managed to avoid Jameson that day. While she no longer suspected him for not being who he said he was, she was still curious why he popped up wherever she was. Hopefully she would find out why soon.

_“NO!” Emily screamed. “Don’t leave me. PLEASE!”_

_“I will never leave you Sunshine. Never.”_

**TBC.**

 

**A/N My deepest apologies for the delay! I just got home from Spain and have just now been able to update. Internet broke down during my stay and I was unable to update as planned.  
I do however have some good news. I have gotten on the right track with this fic, and I'm sure I will be finished with it soon! There will be 12 chapters, as I foresaw when I began to write this fic, and I'll from now on have a chapter out once a week.  
Thanks for your patience, to those who still reads this. Review and let me know posting this is still worth it please. Until next week hopefully!**


	6. Chapter Six

  
Author's notes: Sequel to Emily. 15 years has gone by, and hope has begun to fade. What can a meeting between a teenage girl and a man change? Why does Emily feel so connected to this Jameson? What is happening to her dreams? Why is everything so different? No one knows. But Emily is determined to find out why.  


* * *

_Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter, the books would have been full of delicious slash. Therefore, I cannot be J.K. Rowling, as the HP books remain a kid’s book to this day. I do however own the original characters that will pop up throughout the story._

** Chapter VI; Where Will You Go **

Days passed and Emily didn’t hear anything from her dad about the thing he was supposed to tell her. September was nearing and the time to go back to school with it. She didn’t know if she was looking forward to it or not. Of course, school meant more time with her friends but it also meant preparing for her NEWTs.

Emily sighed. She also hadn’t seen anything to Jameson during the last couple of days. She was beginning to wonder if he was avoiding her. Though she couldn’t possibly imagine why. As with her dreams. She couldn’t understand or stop her bizarre dreams, and it was driving her nuts. She had thought about asking Nikita for help once, but had quickly cast it aside. Her friend would just laugh and think she had gone mad.

The blonde was walking down the street a week from the anniversary of her father’s death when she saw Jameson again. She bit her lip and wondered what she was to do. If she stayed quiet Jameson would pass her in silence. But…

“Mr Jameson!”

The brunet turned around and looked genuinely surprised to see her.

“Emily. What a pleasant surprise.”

The blonde bit her lip as the man walked up to her, a curious glint in his eyes.

“What brings you to these streets?” Jameson asked.

“Uhm.” Emily grinned sheepishly. “I was just talking a walk… teenage angst and all that.”

“If you say so.” Jameson said with a small chuckle.

Emily just nodded furiously. Jameson’s face turned from humorous to worry in a quick flash.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, just tired.” Emily answered with a small smile.

“Walk with me?” The brunet asked, a hand slipping out of his jeans pocket.

The blonde mulled over her choices. If the man had wanted to do something to her he had let plenty chances pass already. Still… her dad would have her head if he knew what she was doing.

Emily nodded finally and walked beside the man as they fought their way through the busy streets. Emily figured she must have run into Jameson outside his hotel or a store as they moved away from the busy shop streets.

“Now, what’s really wrong with you?” Jameson asked once they had come to a quiet park filled with families minding their own business.

“Do you know anything about the Greengrass Trials?” Emily dared to ask; knowing very well how little chance there was of Jameson knowing anything at all.

“Something, but it’s impossible not to. It’s everywhere, even in the states.” The grey eyed man answered after a small pause. “Why?”

“She’s the reason father’s not around anymore.” Emily answered quietly.

“Greengrass wouldn’t be having a second trial if she was arrested for his murder.” Jameson stated.

“No, but she made sure my parents never married.”

The blonde didn’t know why she was telling Jameson this, but she was. Something flashed in Jameson’s eyes, and for a second they seemed hollow. A blink later and the same greyness were back in them.

“Ah. I’m sorry.” Jameson said. “I didn’t know.”

“Not many does.” Emily said hesitantly. “Don’t spread it please.”

“I won’t, of course. You have my word.”

Emily grinned in gratitude. Their talk from there was much more pleasant.

~*~*~*~

_Emily was dreaming again. She was soaked to the bone, and still it rained on. She was back near the deadly lake, but she couldn’t move. Her eyes moved to the sky involuntarily and she was just in time to see two cars crash. She cried out as one of them flew over the edge._

_Finally she could move again. Emily ran forward and tried desperately to make it to the bank. The car smashed several times against the rocky wall. She ran on, not knowing what else to do. Tears flooded down her cheeks and into her mouth. She screamed out again. Out of nowhere, two hands launched themselves around her waist. She was trapped._

_“NO!! Let me go! **FATHER**!!! Let me _ GO _!”_

_“I can’t.” A broken whisper answered her. “There’s nothing you can do anyway. This is nothing but an illusion.”_

_“You don’t understand! You have to let me go. THAT’S MY_ FATHER _IN THERE!!” Emily screamed and continued to fight against the hold keeping her in place._

_“I KNOW!” The voice yelled back._

_Suddenly, Emily stopped her struggling. The car hit the water surface and was instantly swallowed. She cried out in pain._

_“No, paps, NOOOOOO!!”_

_The blonde fell to her knees, her shoulders heaving from her continuous crying. The arms around her slacked their grip, now only cradling her softly. Emily looked up and into a familiar face._

_It was the boy from her dream._

_“What are you doing here?” Emily asked quietly._

_“This is my realm. My host is dreaming.” The boy answered. “His dreams are always the same.”_

_“His?”_

_Suddenly Emily forgot everything she had just witnessed. She wanted to find out who this boy was, damn the consequences._

_“Yes. Would I be a boy had this been a woman’s or a girl’s dream?” The strange boy asked._

_“I don’t know. Why do I keep dreaming this dream? Why do you keep popping up?” Emily questioned._

_“I don’t know. I’ve been trapped in this endless cycle for as long as I can remember. I don’t know where I am or who I am.” The boy turned awfully sad. “I really wish I knew.”_

_“Isn’t there anything you can do to get out of here?” The blonde asked._

_The dark haired boy shook his head._

_“How old are you?” Emily asked then._

_He shrugged._

_“How should I know? I don’t even know my own name.”_

_“You’re different now.” Emily stated quietly._

_“I think it’s because we’re in my realm. I know that I belong here. Your mind was unknown. This… this at least I can handle.” The teen answered._

_Emily nodded quietly. She turned her head to look back at the lake, only to find it gone._

_“Where did the lake go?”_

_“It always disappears around now. I’m not surprised.” The boy said softly._

_“How come I haven’t seen you before?” Emily asked next._

_“I don’t see this scene that often. I only appear where I’m meant to appear.” The dark haired boy said simply._

_“… Are you a ghost?” Emily asked in a whisper._

_“Maybe. I could be.”_

_Emily wanted to ask him more, but she could slowly feel herself waking. She tried to resist._

_“Can you help me?” The boy asked with his eyes wide and unblinking._

_For the first time Emily noticed that his irises didn’t have any colour. They were a shade lighter than his pupils, but unwise uncannily black._

_“I don’t know.” Emily answered truthfully. “But I’ll try.”_

And then she woke up.

Emily gasped as the reality struck her. She had dreamt of that strange boy again. And yet again she hadn’t found out who he was. As she stood up, she had a new goal. She was going to find out who that boy was, even if it killed her.

**TBC.**

 

**A/N Here's chapter six!! Many apologies for the delay. This chappie wasn't as easy to write as I'd liked. I hope you liked! Leave me a review and let me know what you though! ;)**


	7. Chapter Seven

  
Author's notes: Sequel to Emily. 15 years has gone by, and hope has begun to fade. What can a meeting between a teenage girl and a man change? Why does Emily feel so connected to this Jameson? What is happening to her dreams? Why is everything so different? No one knows. But Emily is determined to find out why.  


* * *

_Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter, the books would have been full of delicious slash. Therefore, I cannot be J.K. Rowling, as the HP books remain a kid’s book to this day. I do however own the original characters that will pop up throughout the story._

** Chapter VII; Misery **

_“Anything but this! You can’t do this to me! You CAN’T!!!”_

_“Let go.”_

_“I won’t and I never will! **PAPS**!!”_

The school was set to begin in two weeks, and still Emily hadn’t found a way to figure out who the boy in her dreams was. During that time she had been looking she hadn’t had one dream about him either. It was frustrating!

Emily sighed as she closed the book she had been looking through. She had taken with her tome after tome from the library, but so far none of them had been any helpful. The only things she had found were that ‘ _A person that several times comes back in dreams can be of significant value to the dreamer. It’s often a relative, friend or lover, be they living or dead._ ’ Emily had almost laughed at that. She didn’t know anyone that was dead and a teenager. And if they were meant to be an adult, the books had said that she would have known and/or seen them as the age she dreamt them to be. Neither fit.

‘ _Someone that steadily appears in ones dreams that is unfamiliar to the dreamer can be a phantom._ ’ The blonde had thought about that even before borrowing the books. ‘ _A spirit who has unsolved business or is unwilling to move on can haunt someone that has links to their previous life, or someone that can be able to help them._ ’ Emily found that information very interesting. So, maybe she was indeed meant to help the boy in her dreams? The question however was how.

“Emily! Could you come down Sunshine?”

The blonde startled as she heard her dad’s voice call her name. She put away the books in a safe place and walked down the stairs. Emily bit her lip as she wondered what was going on.

Draco had yet to talk to her about what Seamus had mentioned. Emily began to feel the curiousness rise again. Maybe she was about to find the answer to that?

Her dad smiled to her as she walked down the last step. Emily instantly noticed that he was dressed to go out, as Draco usually during the summer was casually dressed. Emily couldn’t help but to frown.

“We’re going out.” Draco informed her with a nervous smile.

“Where?” Emily asked as she walked over to her shoes. “I’m actually doing some research so if this isn’t important -?”

“Oh, it’s very important Sunshine. Please.”

Emily bit her lip again. Nevertheless, she stepped into her shoes and grabbed her bag. She could perhaps use a break, as her research wasn’t really going anywhere.

Draco locked the door and held out for her hand. Emily realised then that they would be apparating. They rarely apparated anywhere anymore. Emily was getting more and more curious about where they were going.

A second later and they landed outside the Leaky Cauldron. Emily held her tongue as her dad led her through the masses and into Diagon Alley. Emily stayed silent as Draco walked up to a tall building she hadn’t noticed before. Shrugging to herself the blonde followed Draco inside. They walked up to the fifth floor, where Emily could see a desk with a woman sitting behind it.

“Mr Malfoy, Finnigan is expecting you.” The blond woman informed them.

Emily looked closer, and saw that her nametag said _Diane_.

“Thank you.” He said simply and nodded for Emily to follow.

It was first then the green eyed girl realised what was going on. They were seeing Seamus, her father’s lawyer. Was she really going to find out what they had been discussing while she had been ‘sleeping’?

“Draco, there you are!” Seamus exclaimed in his typical Irish brogue. “I was beginning to wonder if you chickened out.”

“I never chicken out Finnigan.” Draco said with a slight drawl.

“And you never change!” Seamus laughed. “Please, sit down. Knowing you, this can take a while.”

Emily greeted Seamus as her dad closed the door behind them. She noted with a quick glance that a file was lying on his desk. It looked old, but well preserved. By the way the Irish man was fiddling with it; Emily could tell that also he was nervous.

“Now, have you told Emily yet?”

Draco shook his head. Emily wanted to roll her eyes. As if her blankness wasn’t written all over her face.

“Draco… we’ve been over this.” Seamus said almost in disappointment. “Didn’t Blaise talk to you?”

Emily could remember Blaise and Pansy Zabini having come over a few nights ago. She had been too absorbed in her reading to listen in on their conversation.

“He did. But I threw him out in the end, you know that.” Draco said venomously.

“Hey, he’s my pal! Of course I get told when you won’t listen to sense.” Seamus sighed and turned to look at her instead. “Do you have any idea what we’re talking about?”

“Not really.” Emily answered; glad to finally be a part of the conversation. “But I know it has something to do with that file you’re fiddling with and my family.”

“I always knew you were a sharp girl.” Seamus said with a wink. “And I think it’s time Draco told you.”

Her dad winced in the chair beside her. Emily turned her green eyes on him, silently begging for him to talk.

“Does she need to -?”

“Yes.” The sandy blond man interrupted. “If you don’t then I will. And I think Emily would rather hear it from you than me.”

“Dad?” Emily asked quietly.

That seemed to break Draco’s shell. The blond man sighed and leant back into the chair, suddenly looking much more vulnerable than she had ever seen him before.

“Your father and I never married because I caught him in bed with a woman.” Draco said brokenly. “I didn’t give him a chance to explain and ran out of there. You weren’t that old at that time. Later I filed for custody. Finnigan here is the reason you got to see your father a few precious times before he left.”

Emily grasped her dad’s hand softly, hoping that her strength would somehow be transferred into him.

“He never came forward and told anyone what had really happened. He lived with the thought that he had actually cheated. He didn’t Sunshine… he didn’t.” Draco held back a sob. “Greengrass, she tricked him into believing it. She is being punished for her crimes, but a few months too late. Potter, your father, was already gone. They never found anything more than the wreck of your father’s car.”

“The Aurors tried, but they never found his body, or anything of him.” Seamus added quietly.

Emily knew that she was crying. She had already known all that she had been told, but why did it hurt so much?

“The reason we’re here today Sunshine is because of him though.” Draco said finally, and he looked to have gotten him emotion back under control. “We had to wait until you were old enough, and now you are.”

Emily looked up in wonder. Old enough for what?

“By your father’s hand, you’re finally old enough to see what you’ve inherited from him.” Seamus finished, handing out the file to her.

Emily was stunned into silence. She accepted the file and felt a small spark of magic as her fingers touched it.

“Don’t worry; the file is only recognising you as a family member.” Seamus said with a sad smile.

Emily nodded. She brushed away her tears as she opened the file. The green orbs quickly filled with salty liquid again when she saw her father’s handwriting. She had never seen it before, but somehow it fit the picture she had of him in her mind. She then slowly began to read through it.

“… I get his apartment?” Emily winced in her mind as her voice croaked.

Seamus nodded.

“Along with an account for future education and uses.”

“Potter signed the Black Manor to me, but it has long since been sold to the Order. It was the first thing I did when I found out that it had been given to me.” Draco told her softly.

“Nikita lives there.” Emily said, wetting her lips.

“Remus Lupin became the new leader when McGonagall said that she would rather just teach.” Seamus said, blue eyes finally getting back some of their life.

Emily just nodded again. It was all so surreal. Her father had left her his former apartment, which according to the testament wasn’t far from the Weasleys, and a large money sum. She could even read that the pendant had been left to her personally. A hand came up to caress the soft metal, the hand with the wrist band on it. She saw Draco send her a small smile. Emily tried her best to send one back.

“Are you alright Sunshine?” Her dad asked her.

“Yeah, as okay as I can be I suppose.” Emily answered.

Draco sighed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, it was just hard to.”

“Dad, it’s okay, I understand.” Emily said with a smile that felt more real. “I know that even this is hard for you. You don’t have to apologise to me.”

Draco hugged her gently. Emily felt her smile widen. They broke apart to find a grinning Seamus Finnigan looking at them.

“Well, at least she’s here to keep you in check.” He said with a smirk.

“If my daughter hadn’t been here, I would have cursed you into the next millennia.” Draco said with a small glare. “But I’m glad she’s here to look after me too.”

Emily grinned. She closed the file and gave it back to Seamus. The blond winked to her and put it away in a drawer.

The two Malfoys walked out of there a few minutes later. Emily felt a little lighter, for some reason. She didn’t bother to ask herself why. She knew more of her past now, of her parents’ past. That was all she had wished to find out. And that reminded her of something. Emily smirked.

“When were you going to tell me my middle name was Naira?”

Draco glanced at her and smirked identically.

“When you got older.”

Emily just giggled. Finally she felt happy.

**TBC.**

**A/N Here's chapter seven, on time for once! Just in case some of you are confused, the italics in the beginning or end of a chapter is taken out of Emily's dreams.  
This is more of an interlude than a chapter. But there are improtant things mentioned here, in regards of future chapters. Also, the facts Emily reads up on at the beginning are completely made up by me. ;)  
The next chapter should be out sometime next week. School's starting up again for me, so I can't make any real promise. I'll have it out as soon as possible! Don't forget to leave me a little review before you go! Also, thanks to all my reviewers and readers so far. You're the reason I continue this fic.**


	8. Chapter Eight

  
Author's notes: Sequel to Emily. 15 years has gone by, and hope has begun to fade. What can a meeting between a teenage girl and a man change? Why does Emily feel so connected to this Jameson? What is happening to her dreams? Why is everything so different? No one knows. But Emily is determined to find out why.  


* * *

_Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter, the books would have been full of delicious slash. Therefore, I cannot be J.K. Rowling, as the HP books remain a kid’s book to this day. I do however own the original characters that will pop up throughout the story._

 

****

**

Chapter VIII; Far Away

**

****

_She was falling, and she couldn’t stop herself no matter how hard she tried. Emily grasped onto everything around her, but nothing would stop her endless fall. She had tried to scream, but it had been swallowed in the vortex with her. No matter who she called to, her voice wouldn’t even be heard to her own ears._

_Pain began to prick in her right arm. Emily held it before her eyes in horror. The darkness around her was seeping under her skin. Her arm was disappearing. She screamed, and again she couldn’t hear the sound._

_“Grab onto me!”_

_Emily looked around herself. There was no one there with her. She sobbed. Now she was hearing things too!_

_“I’m over here. Come on, take hold of my hand!”_

_The voice sounded desperate now. Emily sobbed and tried to see where the voice was coming from, if it even was real. There! Emily launched herself to her left the best she could, and managed just barely to grab onto the offered hand. Her world shifted._

_The next thing she knew she was laying on the ground. The darkness was gone, replaced by a gentle greyness. Suddenly she saw that everything other than her was grey. She blinked and sat up. The boy suddenly materialised beside her. Even he was greyish, though she could see a hint of colour on his skin as well as a slight brown tint in his hair. His eyes however remained black._

_“You saved me. Thank you.” Emily said._

_“I had to get you out of there. Seeing you hurt hurts me, though I don’t know why.”_

_“What was that?” Emily asked, shivering in the memory of what she had been through._

_“Another dream. It belonged to my host. That’s why were here, in your mind. It was the only place I could take you where you would be safe.” The boy said sombrely._

_“If you die in dreams, do you die for real?” Emily asked in surprise._

_“Not in your own dreams.” The boy answered. “In someone else’s… I would rather not find out.”_

_“You seem okay though, for being in my mind again.”_

_“I’m getting used to it.” The boy said, something akin to a smile forming on his face._

_“As a thank you… I would like to name you.” Emily said suddenly._

_The boy seemed startled. He nodded uncertainly._

_“If you wish to.” He said._

_“… I’ll call you Evan.” Emily said finally._

_“Why?” The boy, now Evan, asked._

_“Because it fits you.” Emily smiled._

_Evan just looked at her._

_“I’m trying to find out where you are, who your host is I mean. And why I can see you like this.”_

_This time Evan grinned._

_“Thank you.” He murmured._

_“I haven’t done anything yet.” The blonde protested._

_“You’re trying. That’s more than my host will ever do. He can just sense me, and doesn’t know that I’m really here.” Evan said._

_“That’s terrible.” Emily whispered._

_Evan just shrugged._

_“It’s my life.”_

_“I’ll try my very best to get you out of here. If you are what I think you are, then I can at least help you move on.” Emily said._

_“Thank you Emily.”_

And Emily woke up.

She cursed softly. She hadn’t really gotten to know as much about the boy, Evan, that she had hoped for. There wasn’t a lot to find out anyway. But at least she now was certain that he was a ghost. He had looked more transparent than her too, but it might have been because he was in her dreams. But no, Emily was certain. Evan had to be a ghost.

~*~*~*~

Emily was outside with her friend gang again. Dylan and Jessica were chatting among themselves as Markus and Griffith tossed a Frisbee back and forth. Nikita had taken away the one that had teeth, so they had been forced to make due with the normal one Nikita had conjured. The brunet was now talking to someone over the phone. Emily was glad to be alone with her thoughts, but knowing that there was someone familiar around her.

Emily’s mind was circling around Evan and how she could free him when someone stumbled over her.

“I know I am invisible Griff, but really!” Emily protested.

Markus was rolling around on the ground laughing as Griffith helped her to her feet. The blonde fixed her ponytail and sent a glare in the half-Irish teen’s direction. Markus looked up then and jumped back.

Griffith promptly laughed.

“You would have done the same thing had that glare been directed at you.” Markus said with a pout.

“Yeah, right!” The red haired male said between laughter.

“Shut IT you two, I’m _trying_ to talk on the phone.” Nikita said with a frustrated growl.

“With your boyfriend?” Markus said teasingly.

“Just because you’re unable to get Griff to notice you doesn’t mean you can mock my single status.” Nikita said and brushed away her blonde forelock from her eyes.

Sometimes Emily envied Nikita for being the daughter of a Metamorphmagus, as that made her able to change certain features such as the colour of her hair or eyes, but never as much as her facial structures. The werewolf in Nikita also made her taller and with slightly pointy ears and clear fangs. All in all, it was a wonder Nikita was single really, with her looks.

Emily was shaken back from her thoughts as both Griffith and Markus had become silent. Markus had a rosy colour in his dark cheeks and was avoiding Griffith’s eyes rather skilfully. Griffith on the other hand looked more curious.

“Oh, come on.” Nikita laughed.

Jessica and Dylan, who apparently had been watching in silent amusement, came and sat down beside the other four.

“Don’t tell me you finally found a way to shut them up?” Dylan asked with a poorly concealed laugh.

Griffith just glared at his sister.

“As they seemed both to have lost their tongues, I’ll tell who just decided to call.” Nikita said, purple eyes twinkling.

“Let me guess, Mr Ryan Jameson?” Griffith asked, sniggering.

“No, he’d be calling me.” Emily said with a small smirk.

Jessica laughed with the other girls as the two boys only looked on in bafflement.

“You two really don’t get what’s going around do you?” Dylan said with a slight roll of her eyes. “Even I know that.”

“Anyway… over here people.” Nikita said with a secretive grin. “I’ll say who called but you’ll have to guess who has the hots for whom.”

“If it’s Griff and Mark then it’s old news.” Jessica said with a grin of her own.

“HEY!” Markus and Griffith said in one very irritated voice.

“It’s not. They’ll never stop beating around the bush so I’ve given up.” Nikita said with a dramatic sigh.

“Then, who is this caller of yours?” Dylan asked.

“Kyle Zabini.”

The boys promptly groaned.

“Anyone but him!” Griffith moaned.

“He can go and kiss his own behind.” Markus added.

“I don’t think they’re interested in why he called.” Emily said causally. “They’re probably more interested in how getting the other into bed.”

Griffith and Markus seemed to have reached the end of the line and stood at the same time and stomped away. Of course, they both walked in the wrong direction and had to walk pass each other to find the right way home. The girls giggled as they watched them walk away. They laughed even harder when Griffith quietly sneaked after Markus a minute later.

“Oh, they really are too funny sometimes.” Emily said.

“But you’re okay right?” Nikita asked her, now that they finally were alone.

Emily sighed. She had told her friends of her recurring dreams and nightmares, along with Evan. That had been before Kyle Zabini had called. Thankfully they had believed her, and not even Markus had joked with her needing a shrink. Nikita had supported her ghost theory. The boys were blabbing about aliens while Jessica and Dylan thought an angle or demon. They hadn’t really wanted to discuss it out loud, and the talk had ended shortly before Griffith had found a biting Frisbee.

“Yeah, I am now.” Emily answered finally. “I’m going to find a way to help Evan, and then we can both move on.”

“I believe in you girl.” Dylan said with a smile.

“Anyway, talked to Mr Jameson lately?” Jessica gushed.

“Yes I have. He’s a really nice guy.” Emily responded.

“Do you know how long he’s staying?” Nikita asked next.

Emily just shrugged.

“Out the week.” A voice answered for her, a male voice.

The four girls turned around. A teenager no older than them stood with a bag over his shoulder. His hand ran through his chin length black hair as he talked again.

“He said that at least to the press. But you know how true that can be.”

“If Jameson says one week, then it is one week.” Emily replied sourly.

“Malfoy, don’t be like that. Our dads are pals.” The dark haired teen said.

“We’re not Zabini. Not until you grow a spine.” Emily said.

Kyle looked ready to answer when a group of teenagers called his name. He sighed and looked in their direction quickly before walking away.

“Punk.” Emily was tempted to yell, but only muttered

“Thanks. Do remember to call me Malfoy!”

Emily startled and glared after the retreating figure with all her might. The girls were just laughing.

“Thanks guys. I really appreciate your support.” Emily said with a tight smile.

“Sorry Lils. We’ll back you up next time, we promise.” Nikita answered with a wicked grin.

“NEXT time?!”

Emily couldn’t help but laugh too as her friends giggled on. All in all, it wasn’t as if he had done anything mean when he had been there. Besides, Emily was too busy plotting to help Evan. She didn’t have time to worry about someone like Kyle. Especially not now.

**TBC.**

**A/N Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You truly are the best.  
Now, this chapter doesn't have a lot of the boy, who finally has a name, or Emily finding out something new. The next chapter however is filled with new information. Also, Emily needs a little time off. Sadly, school has started now again for me, but I will try to post once a week nonetheless. No promises, but I will try.  
Hoped you enjoyed, and please review!**


	9. Chapter Nine

  
Author's notes: Sequel to Emily. 15 years has gone by, and hope has begun to fade. What can a meeting between a teenage girl and a man change? Why does Emily feel so connected to this Jameson? What is happening to her dreams? Why is everything so different? No one knows. But Emily is determined to find out why.  


* * *

_Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter, the books would have been full of delicious slash. Therefore, I cannot be J.K. Rowling, as the HP books remain a kid’s book to this day. I do however own the original characters that will pop up throughout the story._

**Chapter IX; Ghost Of You**

Emily didn’t know what she was doing, not really. Nikita had asked her the day before if she would even walk into the apartment her father had lived in before his death. She hadn’t known then, and she didn’t now either.

It had been a few days since Kyle Zabini had interrupted their gathering, and she hadn’t called him, no matter how much her friends had begged her to. Emily had also made sure not to pick up when he did call. She couldn’t handle him at that time, if ever.

The blonde took a long breath and took out the key from her pocket. Her friends had offered to come with her, but Emily knew that this was something she had to do alone. She opened the lock and pushed open the door and closed it behind her.

The apartment had been spelled with an anti-dust charm, so it didn’t look any dirty. It did however look unlived in. A few boxes had been placed here and there, most certainly filled with her father’s stuff. Most of the furniture was moved into the living room. Emily could only guess that the bed was still in the bedroom, as it probably wouldn’t have fit into the room. She ran a hand over the books in the bookcase, one of the few things that hadn’t been packed away. Sighing, her gaze shifted to the couch. A telephone stood beside it, along with an answering machine.

Emily wasn’t sure of what she was doing, but hesitantly her hand plugged in the device and pressed the button.

“ _You have reached Harry Potter. I’m not in right now, please leave a message after the beep and I’ll call you back later._ ”

Emily gaped at the sound of her father’s voice. There was a slight metallic clang, but it was unmistakeably human. It was her father’s voice, preserved on tape for fifteen years.

The blonde was however surprised when the machine started to replay the messages her father must have gotten before plugging out the device. She couldn’t help herself as she sat down and continued to listen.

“ _Harry, I know you are there, could you please pick up?_ ” Emily recognised the sound of Hermione’s voice, it really hadn’t changed a lot over the years. “ _Anyway, I’m coming over later to pick up Emily. Around three or so… You know Harry, for once you could actually return Emily yourself. Draco won’t bite your head off if you do._ ”

Emily felt her eyes widen. She had known her parents hadn’t seen each other a lot, but this was beyond what she had imagined!

“ _Well, I’ll see you three o’clock then. Have her things ready. Bye Harry._ ” Hermione’s message ended with a sound beep.

The next message was from Ginny Weasley-Longbottom. She didn’t really listen to it. But Emily was steadily building up the image that Harry rarely had answered his phone. Somehow, it fit him.

The next message was from Hermione as well. It made Emily’s eyes open wide again, and with good reason.

“ _Harry, you haven’t called me yet! And yes, I am worried. Listen, I ran into Draco just now, and he said he saw you in Diagon Alley. I want you to call me and tell me what’s going on. That is not a question Harry. Call me as soon as you get this. Bye._ ”

According to the time the machine had given her, the message had been left a few days before her father had disappeared. She just knew it had something to do with it. The blonde sighed and stood up, figuring all the messages had been played. How wrong she was to be proven.

“ _I can’t believe I’m actually calling you Potter, but someone has to talk some sense into you._ ”

Emily was frozen in shock. Hadn’t she just concluded her father and Draco hadn’t been speaking much, if even at all? Why was Draco leaving a message then?

“ _I know Hermione can be a little too much, but hanging up Potter? You must have a death wish. Also, get over yourself would you. It’s been a year and a half. You don’t have to sneak around with your lovers anymore._ ” Emily bit her lip, she almost couldn’t recognise her dad’s voice at all. “ _Now, Hermione suspects I am the reason you hung up. While I know it, you could try not to be so frigging obvious. Then again, being obvious is what you do. Since Hermione has left I will end this call. Oh, but before I do, the rumours better not be true Potter. Or I will come and kill you before Hermione even reaches your house._ ”

The call ended suddenly. Emily just knew her dad had hung up. She felt a tear leave her eye. Once again she was mad at herself. She only allowed herself to cry when September came, and so far she had cried twice after the 3rd. She needed to get a grip.

Emily pulled out the cord and put it back into place. She was done with that machine. She sighed and continued to look around. On a lower shelf in the bookcase she saw CD’s. Curious, she took a closer look. Her eyes widened at what she found. With shaky fingers, she pulled out a Megadeth CD. The song she had heard in the library was on it. A stereo just begged her to be put to use. She complied. Emily pressed play finally and stepped back to listen. The song was unmistakeable. It was the same she had heard… it was the one her father had sung to her as a lullaby.

Emily smiled.

With the song playing she walked back to the bookcase. A single photograph was halfway hidden by a phoenix statue. Emily moved the mighty bird out of the way and picked up the photo. Once again she was forced to gasp.

She was staring at an old photograph of her father, Hermione and Ron. And her dad. It was clearly taken after her parents had gotten together. Hermione was leaning her head softly against Ron’s shoulder, a piece of bandage sticking out beneath her shirt. Ron had a cast around his left arm, but the right was put around Hermione tightly. The redhead also had a few bruises.

Then it was her parents. Harry was supported by a crutch under his left arm and had a part of his head bandaged, so much in fact that his right eye was covered. A few scars stretched over his right arm, the one around Draco’s shoulder. Bruises were covering too much of Harry’s skin, but Emily was glad to see that they were fading. Draco looked almost unscratched. But Emily could see in his eyes that his torture had been more mental. A few bruises were standing out sharply on Draco’s neck, and both of his wrists were bandaged. But they looked happy.

And Emily could see why her father had hid it. It reminded him of a time when he had been happy, and with Draco by his side. She couldn’t help but to notice how much she and her father looked alike. She did have her hair colour and frame from Draco, but she thought she looked more like Harry anyway.

She put the picture down just as something else entered her mind. She had the feeling that something about it was familiar somehow. The green eyed girl picked up the photo again and stared more thoroughly at it. It was as the song ended that she realised it. She had seen her one of the figures before! And not just anywhere either.

~*~*~*~

Sleep didn’t come easily that night. It was no wonder either. Emily could feel her mind fight against the sleep that was taking her. Unconsciousness won in the end, in the wee hours of the next morning. And her sleep was to be anything other than relaxed.

_“Evan!”_

_Emily had been walking around on the grey grounds that she had met the boy the first time. It was also where, as she had soon realised, she had been talking to Evan while the dreams had been shifting._

_“EVAN!” She called again and sighed._

_Maybe he didn’t remember that she had named him? It was possible. But she had no other name to call. She couldn’t shout ‘hey’ or ‘boy’ after all._

_After another ten shouts of ‘Evan’, Emily was starting to give up. She sat down on the ground, which she now noticed actually was grass. A wind blew past her, and as she looked up she saw the sky darkening and thunder crack. Her stomach dropped. She looked over her shoulder and realised her worst fears had become true._

_The rock wall had risen behind her. The lake had popped up out of nowhere and looked as lethal as always. Emily shuddered. She looked up again and wasn’t surprised when a car flew over the edge again._

_“Why must I see this again and again?” Emily sobbed quietly. “There’s nothing I can do, so WHY AM I SEEING THIS?!”_

_The car hit the wall and suddenly a loud crack echoed. Emily rose her hands to cover for her ears, fearing for her hearing. The car hit the water soundlessly, and for the first time slowly swallowed the vehicle. Everything was different that time, Emily realised in horror. She could hear the water gurgle and the car slowly sank before her eyes, as if taunting her._

_“Damn you, **DAMN** YOU!!” Emily screamed to the sky. “First you won’t let me see Evan, and now this!?”_

_“Hush, you mustn’t alert my host.”_

_Emily threw herself around and into Evan’s arms._

_“Where were you?” She almost growled. “I called out for ages.”_

_“I couldn’t hear you.” Evan said apologetically._

_Emily sniffled and turned her gaze back to the lake. She instantly saw that something was very out of place. A figure had materialized at the bank of the lake. Another suddenly ran forward. Her green eyes widened._

_“That’s paps. That’s my father.”_

_Evan suddenly grabbed onto her and the world began to shift. But Emily wouldn’t let him._

_“Stop it Evan. STOP IT!! PAPS! Paps, can you hear me?? **FATHER**!!” Emily let out one last scream as she hopelessly tried to hold onto the world that she was being taken from._

_“Why did you do that you bastard?? Take me back there, right now! I said, TAKE ME BACK!” Emily yelled._

_“I can’t do that. He was waking. You could have been stuck there had I let you stay.” Evan said sombrely, a hint of desperation in his voice._

_“But that never happened; I have never seen that part before! I have to know how my father came to lie on the lake bank and they never found his goddamn BODY!”_

_“I KNOW!” Evan screamed back. “I have **never** seen that EITHER, in all my YEARS _ HERE _!!”_

_Emily sobered up._

_“I’m sorry Evan. I didn’t mean to blow up like that.” She whispered._

_“I’m sorry too. It’s really not in my nature to blow up.” Evan said with a cry chuckle._

_“You have never seen that happen either?” Emily asked again._

_“No, never. And somehow… I think my host I starting to understand that I’m there.”_

_“Evan…” Emily cut herself off for a moment. “I think I know what you are… and who you are.”_

_Evan suddenly looked brighter, not only in his face, but his entire frame seemed to brighten. He looked to be getting stronger, clearer, as if the fog making him transparent was lifting._

_“I think you are a memory. A fragment of a memory, and so you have no real memory of your own.” Emily tried to explain. “Maybe your host just can’t remember you, but know that you’re there, like with me?”_

_“I think I understand.” Evan said slowly._

_“Also.” Emily paused, looking straight into the colourless eyes of the boy in front of her. “I think you are the memory of my father as a teenager.”_

**TBC.**

**A/N Please don't kill me for making this a cliffie!! There is a very good reason for it! In the next few chapters everything will come together and a lot will be explained. Hopefully school won't make me posting the next chapter late, but I can't promise anything.  
Any questions, please ask me. I'd hate to find out that I'm loosing readers because this is too complicated to read. Please, leave me a review and let me know what you thought, or if you have any questions in mind.**


	10. Chapter Ten

  
Author's notes: Sequel to Emily. 15 years has gone by, and hope has begun to fade. What can a meeting between a teenage girl and a man change? Why does Emily feel so connected to this Jameson? What is happening to her dreams? Why is everything so different? No one knows. But Emily is determined to find out why.  


* * *

_Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter, the books would have been full of delicious slash. Therefore, I cannot be J.K. Rowling, as the HP books remain a kid’s book to this day. I do however own the original characters that will pop up throughout the story._

 

****

**

Chapter X; Wake Up

**

****

_Evan stared at her. He blinked a few times. And each time Emily noticed that a colour was appearing in his orbs, but she couldn’t determine which. Evan blinked one final time and his eyes opened wide. Emily gasped._

_Green… his eyes were green. The same colour as her own eyes._

_“Your father?” Evan stuttered. “How is that possible?”_

_“The man I tried to get to at the bank… that is my presumed dead father. They never found any body or trace after him, so he was declared dead. We buried an empty casket.” Emily whispered. “It was better than nothing I suppose.”_

_“But… how can that be?!” Evan said hysterically._

_“I don’t know. But I might have read somewhere about this. You can have been transported into your host’s body, all of my father actually! You’re in this subconciousness because you are the memory that my father cannot use, as he is trapped in there with you!”_

_“I… I don’t know a lot about stuff like that. It might be possible.” Evan said hesitantly, and looked to be regaining his calm._

_“I can find out if it was! I can’t believe this… my father can be out there… alive!!” Emily exclaimed._

_Emily didn’t know why, but she was starting to feel giddy. She didn’t know if her theory could work, but even the slightest hope that she might be right held the grin plastered to her face._

_“Don’t become too giddy though, if you find your suspicions wrong.” Evan told her gently._

_“But I know it’s you! I saw a picture of my dad as a teen. It has to do be you!!” Emily said firmly._

_“Let’s hope you’re right.” Evan said and waved._

_Emily shook her head in confusion. It was all she had time for in her unconscious state. The next thing she knew was waking._

Emily made sure to keep herself busy from the moment she woke up. She only let herself take a quick shower before running back to work. She desperately tried to find what her unconscious self had remembered. By the time the clock struck noon Emily was ready to give up. She hit herself over the head instead and told herself to go to the library. There was no point in giving up now, not when she was so close!

Ten minutes later Emily was rushing to the library, bag over her shoulder and cell phone in hand. Thankfully her dad had been out, or he would have most certainly asked where she was going in such a hurry.

The blonde put her hair up in a messy ponytail and ran up the stairs. She took a quick look inside the almost empty library while looking around in her bag for her glasses. She threw them on and began her search.

Emily checked every section and book she could think of. Some of them included; _Timetravelling And Teleporting, Phantoms and Ghosts, The Spiritual Encyclopaedia, Apparating Gone Bad, Ghosts Out Of The Ordinary, Most Unusual Magick,_ and even _Memory Spells_. But it was during her search for the book _Old And Forgotten Magick_ that she ran into someone she hadn’t planned on ever running into.

“Hello Malfoy.”

Emily grinned, but it felt more forced than it was.

“Zabini. I’m a little busy, so whatever you have to say to me you can say on the train.” The blonde finished sweetly as she grabbed the book and walked back to her table.

She wasn’t happy when Kyle sat down right across her a few seconds later. She was even less pleased when he started to flip through her books.

“What are you researching?” He asked with in a mildly curious tone.

Emily chose to ignore him and looked up _teleportation_ in the index of the new book.

“Fine, you won’t talk to me.” Kyle said with a sigh. “Now, why won’t you talk to me?”

Emily tightened her lips as she began to skim the pages. A hand suddenly landed right over what she had been reading. Emily felt her patience slip away.

“I’m trying to read here Zabini, so if you don’t mind…” Emily said tensely and ripped the book from under his hand.

“I do mind.” Kyle growled. “I’m trying to talk to you here.”

“Trying and failing.”

Kyle stood up and sent the chair reeling backwards. Emily looked up in shock. Kyle’s face was dark with annoyance and… disappointment?

“Fine. I’ll leave.” Kyle cursed under his breath as he picked up the chair and began to stomp away.

Emily bit her lip. She hadn’t meant to be that rude towards him. Sighing, she stood up and walked after him.

“Zabini, _wait_!” She called out in the loudest voice she dared.

The dark skinned male just continued to walk away from her.

“Kyle!”

Kyle stopped up a few feet in front of her, most likely from shock. Emily realised that she had just called him by his first name. She had **never** done that before.

“Kyle, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so rude. It’s just… I’m very busy with something right now. I’ll listen, but please make it quick.” Emily said softly, not even feeling strange for addressing the male so differently.

Kyle turned around, a surprised look in his hazel eyes.

“I just wanted to know if you were free next Friday.” The dark haired teen said.

“Oh.” Emily blinked. “I think so, why?”

“Want to do something, together that is?”

Emily blushed. Had Nikita meant her when she had said Kyle liked someone? By the slight flush and awkwardness in Kyle’s pose, she thought so.

“I… okay. Sure. Call me?” Emily said with a soft smile.

“Picking up this time?” Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course.” Emily answered with a stronger blush in her cheeks.

Kyle grinned and walked out of here, waving over his shoulder as he went. Emily shook her head at herself. She half ran back to the table, ready to continue her studying. Still, she left a little memo to herself about keeping Friday free.

~*~*~*~

It had taken a whole day and night, but now Emily had figured it out. She now knew where her father was… or at least his spirit. She didn’t know if she really had survived, or if his spirit had just settled somewhere. It didn’t really matter. She had figured it out! Now she only needed to find out where her father could be.

Emily mulled over everything she had learnt during her walk that night. She had informed her dad where she was going this time, so Draco wouldn’t be surprised if she came back a little late. She knew where her feet were taking her, and neither did she care. It was a rather appropriate place after all.

She opened the gate to the graveyard, her black and blonde hair whipping in the wind. It was unusually windy that night. Emily suspected there might be a storm later. She closed the gate behind her and began the short walk to her father’s gravestone.

She arrived a short minute later. She sat down in the dry grass and shut off her WizPod. She brushed a hand over the stone as she sighed.

“Hey paps.” Emily muttered. “I know you can’t hear me, as usual, but I wanted to talk to you.”

The wind howled softly in the background. It was a warm wind thankfully, as Emily hadn’t brought a warm jacket. She fingered her gloves as she continued to speak.

“I’ve finally figured out what has been happening to me.” The green eyed girl paused before she continued. “I’ve been getting these dreams for a reason. I’m meant to save you. Or, at least… to set you free, so that you finally can be at rest.”

She fiddled with her cell-phone for a second, checking the time while she thought of what to say.

“It’s getting late though… and if I want this to work I have to do it tonight. While I still have the nerve to do this.” Emily sighed. “If you really are dead paps, and I’m just setting your spirit free… then thanks for the time with Evan. It sort of made me understand you more. But I will be sad you know, if you really are dead. Promise to let me know?”

Emily laughed softly as she stood up.

“Of course you can’t promise me anything.” She said as the wind blew on. “But know that I’ll always love you… and dad too. He might not have said it so much… but he really does love you, even now. Bye paps.”

Emily took off her gloves as she walked. She closed the gate behind her without much though as she walked in a new direction. She really hoped she had enough nerves to be able to pull it through.

Ten minutes later she arrived at a small but high class hotel. She walked up to the lobby and merely stated her name. A minute later she was in, with the room number of the one she was visiting. Sometimes it really helped being the child of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

The elevator doors opened and the blonde stepped out. She sighed and walked slowly down the hall. And soon, too soon for her, the room she was looking for came closer.

“317.” Emily breathed. “It’s now or never.”

A few seemingly endless moments later, the door opened.

“Emily! This truly is a surprise.” Jameson said as he opened the door wider. “Do you want to come in?”

“Yes thank you.” Emily said and stepped inside.

Her stomach was knotting itself as she waited for the man to close the door. Jameson motioned for her to sit, and Emily did so gladly.

“What can I do for you Emily?” The brunet asked.

Emily looked up and into his sad grey eyes... the exact same shade of grey that her safe place had inside her mind. It was now or never.

“Answer me this one question?” Emily asked softly.

“Of course.” Jameson answered.

“Tell me the truth.” Emily said as she prepared herself to drop the bomb. “Do you or do you not have my father trapped inside you?”

**TBC.**

**A/N Now, why do I have the feeling that you hate me even more for this cliffie? ^^; Sorry, but that's where this chapter ends.  
I promise to have the last of the story out before I leave in three weeks. Three are only two more chapters left to go, so I'm pretty sure I'm gonna make it! ^^  
So, what did you think of this chapter? Rest with the knowledge that the next chapter will be out shortly! Within a week this time ;) Oh, and any questions, please feel free to ask me. I know this story has a difficult plot line, but that's how it came to me. XD  
Until next week!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

  
Author's notes: Sequel to Emily. 15 years has gone by, and hope has begun to fade. What can a meeting between a teenage girl and a man change? Why does Emily feel so connected to this Jameson? What is happening to her dreams? Why is everything so different? No one knows. But Emily is determined to find out why.  


* * *

_Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter, the books would have been full of delicious slash. Therefore, I cannot be J.K. Rowling, as the HP books remain a kid’s book to this day. I do however own the original characters that will pop up throughout the story._

 

****

**

Chapter XI; Eternal Rest

**

****

“… I’m sorry?” Jameson said confused.

“Maybe I started off a little heavy. Can I try again?” Emily said a little sheepishly.

Jameson nodded hesitantly.

“Were you in England the 3rd of August fifteen years ago?”

“How did you -?” Jameson sighed. “Yes, yes I was.”

“Did you witness an accident that night? An accident which haunts you in your dreams?” Emily continued to ask.

“Yes. And I ran to help the guy out too. That’s all I remember.” Jameson said in frustration.

“Oh.” Emily muttered. “So you don’t know if he astal-teleported himself into you?”

“Astal what?” The brunet asked in puzzlement.

“Astal-teleportation is old magic, lost to many in the modern world. It’s almost the same as apparating, only that one person teleports into another. It’s very different from possession, as Voldemort was known to do. It’s good magic, but is strictly forbidden unless nothing else will work or can be done.” Emily explained, fingers knotting and un-knotting as she spoke.

“Exactly what is the difference?” Jameson asked, and Emily could hear he wasn’t getting what she was saying.

“Astal-teleportation allows someone to live inside someone else’s body for a time period. The longest astal inhabitation written down is ten years. It’s totally harmless.” The blonde continued. “The so called host won’t even notice that someone is living inside of them either. They only experience bursts of flashes or dream from the other’s memories. And, very often, a figure takes form in the host’s subconscious.”

“Alright, I think I get it.” Jameson nodded softly. “But how do they get out?”

“That’s the tricky part.” Emily said with a nervous smile. “It becomes harder the longer the teleporter is inside the host. But it’s very possible. There’s a spell that needs be said, but it must be said by a loved one of the teleporter. And they also need to say a few words to lure the spirit out, so to speak.”

“Spirit? So the teleporter is dead?” The grey eyed man asked.

“Not necessarily. But the spirit has to travel back to its body. But for unknown reasons astal-teleportation never leaves a body behind. It might take time for the spirit to settle, but is the person alive then the spirit won’t move on to the afterlife.”

Jameson leaned back into his chair. He exhaled heavily.

“I still don’t get what this has to do with me.” Jameson said with a dry laugh.

“I think my father is trapped inside of you.” Emily blurted out again, a weak smile on her face.

“How can you be so certain?” Jameson asked as he stood and started to pace.

“Because a boy has been visiting me in my dreams. I’ve already confirmed that he is my father as a teenager. And in my last dream I saw someone run forward and rescue my father from the lake he would have drowned in. It looked so much like you Jameson.” Emily said softly.

“To be honest here Emily, I can tell you I remember seeing an accident around the time you said, but I can’t remember much after that. It was during my time of grief, and I don’t remember much that isn’t crying.”

“Was it per any chance around that same time you lost your magic?” Emily asked. “I’m not a stalker Jameson, merely curious.”

“I know that you aren’t Emily.” Jameson said with a smile. “And yes, it was.”

“Anyone who would have hosted my father’s spirit would have. He has too great magic within him for anyone to keep theirs while he’s present.” Emily said with a small lick of her lips.

“The more you speak, the more I’m beginning to wonder if you’re right.” Jameson said chuckle. “Is there any way you can prove that he is there?”

“As a matter of fact, there is.” Emily said and stood up. “I need you to come with me however, and bring earplugs. This is going to get loud.”

~*~*~*~

Emily hesitantly opened the door to her home and beckoned Jameson to step inside.

“Welcome to my home. My dad should be in the living room.” She said and stepped out of her shoes. “You can keep yours on.”

Jameson nodded uncertainly and followed her into the living room. Inside Draco was sitting with a book, but by the white knuckles Emily could tell he wasn’t getting much reading done.

“Hey dad.” She called out softly.

“About time Sunshine.” Draco nearly growled and flung the book onto the table. “Do you have any idea what -?”

Emily smiled nervously.

“Dad, meet Ryan Jameson. Jameson, my dad Draco.”

Draco stood up in one motion and glared hotly at the newcomer. Emily winced even before he began to speak.

“Who the fuck are you and what have you been doing with my daughter?!”

“DAD!” Emily exclaimed. “He’s a friend of mine. We’ve just been talking.”

“I don’t care.” Draco growled. “He could well be a child molester for all you know.”

“Dad, he’s a famous writer. Remember the Years Trilogy? The books I wanted for my birthday? He wrote them.” Emily said, coming to stand beside her dad and tried to calm him down.

“So? I don’t like him.” Draco said with a dark glare.

“You didn’t like my father either.” Emily whispered.

Draco suddenly seemed to calm down. He sighed and sank back down into the chair.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“Your daughter asked me to come here. You haven’t shared your theory with him?” Jameson asked.

Emily shook her head gently.

“What haven’t you shared with me?”

“It doesn’t matter. Could you just say this spell?” Emily asked, holding out a crumpled piece of parchment. “And say a few words about father? Anything will do.”

“… Are you trying to summon the dead?” Draco asked suspiciously. “And why does he need to be here?”

“Just trust me. I’m not doing any bad magic dad. Just please… do what I’m asking you to do.” Emily begged.

The blond man stood and pulled out his wand. He glared again at Jameson before opening the paper.

“You can just stand there Jameson.” Emily said as the man opened his mouth to ask just that.

Jameson sighed and nodded. He put his hands in his pockets and waited. Draco sent a startled glance in his direction before closing the parchment and getting ready to say the spell.

Emily watched in anticipation as Draco uttered the old Latin words. The lights flickered inside the house as a small fog seemed to appear inside the room.

“As for words about Potter… there isn’t much to say. He was a royal pain in the ass, a real do-gooder, but a genuine friend. My friend, a true companion…” Draco sighed. “My only love.”

For a second, nothing happened. Emily began to wonder if she had translated the text wrong when a bright light surrounded Jameson and dived into him. The man grunted as the light left him and the fog disappeared. Jameson could only grunt again before he fell to the ground.

Emily ran to his side, checking his pulse fanatically. She breathed out when she found it.

“He’s okay. Just unconscious.” She told her dad, who had been silent the entire time.

“What just happened?” Draco asked her.

“It worked. According to the text it worked.” Emily said as she bit her lip. “But… where is he?”

“What do you mean Sunshine?” Draco asked, putting away the wand shakily.

“Paps was supposed to come out. Unless that was the light we saw. But, that can’t mean… he can’t be.” Emily shook her head.

“He’s dead Emily; I accepted it fifteen years ago.” Draco said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. “It’s time you did the same.”

Emily just sniffled and sat down in a chair, staring emptily at Jameson. Draco sighed and levitated the man onto the couch and walked into the kitchen. Emily could hear him put on some water, but she really didn’t care. She accepted the cup of hot-chocolate when her dad gave it to her, but otherwise she just stared at the wall.

And hour passed such. Emily was instantly on her feet when Jameson let out a groan and gingerly pushed himself up.

“How long was I out?”

“One hour.” Draco answered from the doorway.

Emily was glad his hostile side was gone for the moment.

“What happened? I can’t remember anything after -” Jameson winced. “- after Mr Malfoy said that spell.”

“How’s your head Jameson?” Draco asked instead of answering.

“It’s clear. I… I can hear myself think.” Jameson looked genuinely surprised. “I… I don’t know how to thank you enough Mr Malfoy. I owe you my life.”

“You should thank Emily.” Draco said with a sigh. “She’s the one behind this, remember?”

“Ah yes, thank you Emily. My head hasn’t been this clear in years.” The grey eyed man said with a smile.

Emily noticed that the sad look in them was almost gone. His eyes seemed darker now, a more stormy shade. They were almost identical to her dad’s.

“You’re welcome.” Emily answered simply.

“I think whatever spirit that was inside you is gone now. The nightmares will most certainly be gone too.”

“How did you know I had nightmares?” Jameson asked as he brushed off his clothes.

“Potter - Harry always had nightmares.” Draco said almost fondly. “It’s only logical you had them too.”

The brunet nodded. He said his thanks again before leaving. Emily put away her still full cup and walked to the staircase.

“Are you alright Sunshine?” Draco asked after her.

“No. But hopefully I will be.”

Emily turned back around and tugged back up the stair. Her dreams were filled of ghosts and dark voids. Evan however, was nowhere to be seen. He had vanished from her dreams as well.

**TBC.**

**A/N Alright, show of hands, who wants to strangle me for ending it here? XD Of course, I'm kidding. No sweat though, there's still one more chapter left to go. And, if you want, with it I can post the whole theory written a little easier and more explanations. Feel free to give me questions I can answer then.  
And finally you got the answer to the question you had all been waiting for! Was Jameson actually Harry? As you can see, no he wasn't. ;)  
Don't forget to leave me a little review to let me know what you thought! I can answer questions if I don't get them. Lols. Until next week!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

  
Author's notes: Sequel to Emily. 15 years has gone by, and hope has begun to fade. What can a meeting between a teenage girl and a man change? Why does Emily feel so connected to this Jameson? What is happening to her dreams? Why is everything so different? No one knows. But Emily is determined to find out why.  


* * *

**A/N First of all, I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. You have all been great. And secondly, I'm sorry for the shortness of this final chapter, but there was nothing more to add. Now, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter, the books would have been full of delicious slash. Therefore, I cannot be J.K. Rowling, as the HP books remain a kid’s book to this day. I do however own the original characters that will pop up throughout the story._

 

****

Chapter XII; A Tout Le Monde

Emily sat outside by her father’s grave the next night, crying her eyes out. She hadn’t told her friends what she had done, but she had the feeling they knew.

“Where are you? I set you free; you should be here with us. You _can’t_ be dead, you just can’t be!! Not when I just found you again!”

Emily had also been crying almost without stop since waking up early that morning. She was sure she resembled her dad then. And it was as if she could see him in her place, crying over the fresh grave as a small wagon with her in it stood beside him.

“I can’t believe that you’re gone. I won’t allow you to be gone!” Emily sobbed.

“Emily.”

_Could it be…?_ The blonde girl turned her head around. Her excitement dampened when she saw who had called her.

“Hello Mr Jameson.”

The man sighed. Jameson walked up to her and crouched down.

“Not the one you were hoping for I gather.” He said softly. “He hasn’t showed up then?”

Emily just shook her head. She sniffled and turned her gaze back at the aging stone. She traced the letters again, her hand shaking every so slightly.

“I came over here to say goodbye.” Jameson said then.

Emily turned around. She stood up and tried to clear her throat.

“You’re leaving?” She asked hoarsely.

“Yes. It’s time I went back home. You’ve helped me a great deal. I’ve finally moved on.” The grey eyed man told her with a smile. “For that I cannot thank you enough. So, I hope that is will prove my gratitude at least a little.”

Jameson held out a small bag she hadn’t seen before. Emily accepted it hesitantly.

“I don’t need anything Jameson.” She said, biting her lip softly.

“It’s a gift. Please, accept it.” Jameson said. “And please call me Ryan.”

“Thanks… Ryan.” Emily said quietly.

“You’re welcome to look inside.” The brunet said. “And everything will turn out alright, you’ll see.”

“Huh?” Emily said puzzled.

“Don’t worry Emily; moving on is actually a simple thing. What it leaves behind however, that is hard.”

With a last smile Jameson turned around and started to walk away. Emily could only stare after him. She couldn’t help but to think she had heard those words before. It was no use trying to remember them. Instead, Emily opened the plastic bag and pulled out her gift.

It was a book.

“Never Forgotten, an exiting new novel by Ryan Jameson.” Emily read on the back of the book. “Seth Adams is a teenager trapped in a world that is not his own when he follows a suspicious gang that has kidnapped his friend. He has to get past many dangers to find his friend Leon. And even then Seth might not be able to help him. He meets many new friends and foes, but the question is, will he ever return home?”

Emily looked up but found that Jameson had disappeared from sight. A small smile entered her face before she too began to walk home.

~*~*~*~

The final week before she would return to school had begun. When Emily had come home after Jameson’s departure she had quickly seen in the newspaper why he had been in England. He had been publishing his new book, the one he had given to her. Now, a few days later, she had gotten almost half way through it, and Draco had been unable to get her away from it.

It was a classic Jameson in her mind; brilliantly written, with a touch of childishness in it that made it a great teen novel. It seemed that he didn’t need the teen Harry inside his mind to write such.

The night had fallen, and it had started raining a few hours earlier. Emily was laying on her favourite couch reading while she could hear her dad work in his so-called office. The blonde was so sucked into the world she was reading that she almost didn’t hear the knock on the door. Emily sighed and put a mark on the page she was on. She fixed the twist she had hastily put her hair into the hour before and went to open the door. Draco was probably too absorbed into his work that he wouldn’t notice if an atom bomb exploded outside his door.

Emily giggled softly and opened the door. Her laughter disappeared an instant later. The man in front of her smiled timidly.

Dark hair that was ridiculously out of order, green eyes that twinkled just right, a slight tan, the familiar face.

“Hello Sunshine.”

Emily grinned and felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She threw her hands around the man’s neck.

“Paps! It really is you.” She said joyfully, hugging the man of all her might.

“Yes my dear Emily, it is me.” Harry said with a laugh. “Oh, how I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you so much paps.” Emily whispered back.

“You’ve gotten so big.” Harry said tearfully. “Have I really been gone that long?”

“Fifteen years paps, a long fifteen years.” The blonde answered. “We all thought you were dead.”

“About time I proved you wrong, eh?” Harry joked softly.

Emily retreated from the hug and hurryingly got her father inside and into the living room.

“Where have you been all this time?”

“The last couple of days you mean?” At Emily’s nod Harry prepared to answer. “Finding a way to get back. It’s hard to hitch-hike when half of the population thinks you’re dead.”

Emily grinned softly. They both turned around sharply at the sound of another’s footsteps.

“Emily, have I gone mad or was that the doorbell earlier?” Draco called out.

“You aren’t mad just yet dad! We’re in the living room.” Emily called back.

Harry inhaled nervously. Emily sent him an encouraging grin as Draco came steadily closer.

“Who comes over at this hour? I swear, if it’s Zabini I’m going to -”

Draco stopped up in the doorway. Emily stood and brushed away hair from her face.

“Look who was at the door.” She said softly.

Draco continued to stare. He looked to have been shocked into silence.

“I know you probably don’t want me here, and I probably should just go -” Harry began to say, but never quite finished.

Draco had crossed the room in a manner of second and was hugging the black haired man tightly. Emily bit her lip to keep herself from grinning too hugely. She had personally told her dad how she had come up with the theory of where Harry could have been all those years, and he had thankfully believed her. Because if he hadn’t, Emily doubted Draco would have hugged Harry quite so furiously.

“Where have you been you oaf?” Draco asked, his voice muffled by Harry’s chest.

“Oh, nowhere special.” Harry said as he hugged Draco back. “Just inside an author’s mind. Not as fascinating as one might think.”

Draco laughed brokenly. He pulled back and hit Harry in the back of his head. The other man just smiled.

“That was for making me worry.” Draco informed him firmly. “And this is for finally getting your ass back here.”

Emily turned away as the two adults kissed. Sure, she was glad they had found each other again, but certain things she was not meant to see.

The green eyed girl snuck quietly up the stair, figuring her parents had plenty to talk about. She most certainly didn’t need to be around for that. At least, not that night. She had the rest of her life to get to know her father again. But that night belonged to her parents, and she was for sure not going to interrupt!

****

**

THE END

**

****

**A/N Thank you all for reading. ^^ I hope you liked and that all of your questions have been answered. Please, do review and ask me if there's anything else that you find confusing or don't understand. Or just review to tell me what you thought.**

**On another note, I'm sorry to say that this will be the last fic from me in a long time. I have nothing more to add to the HP fandom in the nearest future, but will return if I ever get the inspriation to write again. Again, I'm sorry.**

**I hope to return soon. Cheers my friends!**


End file.
